


Temporary Home

by simplymoa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one child, and a cabin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title From Carrie Underwood's song, Temporary Home

"Jensen! Where's my dinner?" yelled Will from the living room while watching his Monday night football as usual.

"It's coming!" Jensen yelled back.

"Whaa! Whaa!" Danny, screamed.

"Ssh, Daddy's here," Jensen said as he walked over to the little boy.

Jensen picked up his 3-year-old son from his high chair and placed Danny on his hip. He walked over to the sink, grabbed a wash cloth and wiped the spaghetti sauce off of Danny’s face.

"Jensen!" yelled Will.

"Yes, I know!" Jensen yelled, "Just one more second."

Danny took his hand covered in spaghetti sauce and rubbed his eyes, spreading it all over his face again.

"Oh baby," Jensen said as he took the wash cloth and wiped Danny’s face, again.

It was Danny’s bed time and he was getting really cranky.

Jensen went over to the stove with Danny in his arms. He grabbed a plate and served Will a plate of spaghetti. Danny continued to cry as Jensen got Will's food. He grabbed a fork and Will’s plate and took it out to him. He set it on the coffee table in front of Will.

"Drink?" Will asked, "And could you get that kid to shut up?"

"I'm going to put him to bed. What do you want to drink?" Jensen asked.

"A beer," Will said.

"We don't have anymore," Jensen replied.

"Haven't you gone grocery shopping?" he asked.

"No. Not yet," Jensen said.

"Ugh! Fine then, I'll just have a Pepsi," Will said.

"Okay," Jensen said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Ssh, ssh," Jensen cooed as he rocked Danny while getting Will's drink. Once his drink was ready, Jensen took it out to him.

"Tell your son good night," Jensen said.

"You're in my way," Will replied.

Jensen turned around and walked out. He took Danny to his room. Once he walked into Danny’s room, he stopped crying.

"You're just tired, aren't you?" Jensen asked as he changed the little boy into his P.J.'s.

Danny just yawned sleepily.

Jensen laid him down and then gave him his puppy. Danny took it and placed his thumb in his mouth. Jensen covered him with his blanket and kissed him good night.

"Night, baby. I love you," Jensen whispered.

He turned on the baby monitor and left the room, quietly closing his door. He walked out into the living room and in front of the TV turning it down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Will asked.

"I just put Danny to bed," Jensen said as he walked into the kitchen.

He served himself some spaghetti, then went and sat back down next to Will. He finally had the chance to eat his dinner.

"Get me another serving of spaghetti," Will barked.

Jensen ripped Will’s plate from his hand and got up. He served him his food, grabbed another Pepsi, and then walked back out. Will jerked it back from him, like Jensen had done to him.

Those were Jensen’s usual week day nights. He worked at a bookstore while Danny went to a daycare until about 4:30. He would pick Danny up and rush home to fix him dinner and then Will's. Will worked as a manager at a supermarket and never really had a fixed schedule. So Jensen tried his best to make sure that dinner was always ready when Will got home. After he fed them, Jensen would do laundry, pick up, and pay the bills. Will never thought he needed to do anything around the house. He did not want Jensen working either. He wanted Jensen to just stay home and take care of the house, not so much Danny. They had argued over that so many times, but Jensen always won. Jensen wanted to work, he loved his job, plus they desperately needed the money. The only thing Jensen hated about that routine was to be away from Danny.

"Babe," Will said.

Jensen broke out of his thoughts as he heard Will.

"Yeah," Jensen replied.

He set his plate down on the coffee table, not really hungry anymore. He only ate when he absolutely had to. Other than that, his main job was taking care of Danny . . . and Will.

"I'm sorry I barked at you like that," Will said as he put his hand on Jensen’s leg. "It's just been a long day at work."

"It's okay," Jensen replied, even though that was not really how he was feeling.

He always forgave Will so easily. Will always treated him like crap, but Jensen would always just take it. Will especially treated Jensen’s son, or actually their son like crap. Jensen knew the way Will felt about Danny. Since Danny was adopted, Will always looked at him like he was a stranger’s child, and that has been the way Will had acted around Danny since day one when they adopted Danny and Jensen brought him home.

"Come sit by me," Will said as he wrapped his arm around Jensen.

Jensen moved closer to Will. He turned and gently kissed Jensen, before turning his head back to TV.

Jensen could not believe how much Will’s touch was repulsing him. It seemed like every time Will touched him, Jensen’s skin would crawl. Jensen just wished that things would go back to the way they used to be, when he used to yearn for Will’s touch and his love. But that all changed with Danny.

Will and Jensen had dated each other the senior year of college. Things were perfect until Jensen found out that Will was cheating on him. Will, of course, denied everything, and Jensen believed him. Will was everything to him at the time, and Jensen could not risk losing him. After college, they moved into an apartment together, and that was when Will starting becoming overprotective of Jensen.

Will used to screen Jensen’s calls. He never let Jensen go out with his buddies anymore, unless he went with them, and if Jensen looked at any guy other than him, Will would immediately get jealous. Things instantly got worse when they adopted Danny. The adoption was Jensen’s idea and at the time, it seemed to be a brilliant idea. Will even encouraged Jensen to start visiting foster homes and of course Jensen was thrilled. As soon as Jensen brought Danny home, things started going down the hill for them. Will accused Jensen of deliberately ignoring Will and caring for the little boy more than he had ever cared about Will. It was hell, and 3 years later, things still had not really gotten better.

Will still hated Danny and was never going to accept him as their child. Danny always called him Will, never Daddy, or Dad or Papa. Will never showed any affection toward him, like he was a disease or something.

A tear rolled down Jensen’s cheek as he realized that his poor baby would never have a real functional family, like he deserved to have.

He quickly wiped the tear away and got up before Will could see that he was going to cry.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Cleaning up," Jensen replied as he picked up their plates and walked into the kitchen.

Jensen put the food away and began doing the dishes. Once he had cleaned up the kitchen, he went around the apartment picking up all of Danny's toys and clothes. He folded Danny’s clothes and put them in his room, where he was fast asleep. Then he walked back out to Will.

"I'm going to bed now," Jensen said as he turned to leave.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he asked.

Jensen rolled his eyes before turning around and smiling at Will. He walked over to him, bent down, and kissed him.

Will grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto his lap while he continued to kiss Jensen. As they kissed, Jensen suddenly realized he felt nothing for Will. There was no passion, no love, no anything. It was just kissing.

"Night. I love you," Will said.

"Good night, I love you too," Jensen responded automatically.

Jensen got up and went to their room. He laid down and shut the light off. He knew he did not love Will anymore. He had stopped loving Will a long time ago and his earlier response to Will was just this automatic reaction when Will said ‘I love you’. Jensen did not know what to do, besides telling him the same thing. They had been together for about five years and they had grown apart with each passing year and even more so after Danny was adopted.

Jensen was tired of Will, of always trying to make him happy along with Danny. Danny was Jensen’s first priority in life and Will did not really like that idea. He preferred that it was about him and only him.

Jensen sighed as he realized that he had to figure out some way to get out of that mess.

****************

Jared pulled up into his driveway at midnight. He sighed as he saw paparazzi waiting outside his gate. He had just gotten off of a 3 month movie shooting and he was tired. All he wanted was to be left alone. He was tired of always being watched. He felt like he was constantly under a surveillance camera.

Jared opened his gate and pulled into his driveway before the paparazzi got the chance to make it inside the gate before it closed. He shut his car off, walked to the door, put his key into the door and opened it.  
He walked in and looked at the cameras one last time before shutting the door and making sure it was locked.

He walked over to his window making sure all of the drapes were fully closed. Jared went into his living room and flipped on a light before collapsing onto the couch. He sat there enjoying the quietness that he had not heard in a long time. He did not want to move, but he did not want to fall asleep on the couch either. So lazily, Jared got up and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He changed and then climbed into bed.

He decided to leave his luggage and everything else in the car. It could wait until tomorrow. He was extremely exhausted right now, just wanting sleep to overcome him.

****************

Jensen woke up to the sound of Danny crying. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. He turned his head and looked at Will. He was snuggled close to Jensen with his arm wrapped around Jensen’s waist. Jensen laid there letting Danny cry for a little bit. He was hoping that Danny would just go back to sleep. Then Will rolled over onto his side. He looked at the clock.

"Shut up!!" yelled Will.

Jensen jumped. He did not expect Will to yell like that. His heart felt like it had stopped beating for a second.

Danny had stopped crying, but not for long. This time it was even louder.

Will threw the covers off and stormed out. He headed towards Danny's room. Jensen quickly got out of bed, following him. Will angrily swung the door.

"Damn you!" he yelled at Danny.

"Daddy!" cried Danny.

Jensen pushed his way passed Will and pulled Danny into his arms.

"Don't you even think about touching him!" Jensen said angrily as he rocked Danny in his arms.

"Tell him to shut the hell up!" Will yelled furiously.

"He's just a child!" Jensen screamed at him.

"A child that I never wanted!" Will roared.

Danny grabbed onto Jensen’s neck tightly as he buried his little head into Jensen’s chest.

Will turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Daddy, I scared," Danny said quietly.

"It's okay, baby," Jensen said, "Just lay down."

Danny climbed back into bed and held his puppy tightly.

"Daddy will be right back. All right?" Jensen questioned.

Danny shook his head up and down quickly.

"I love you baby," Jensen said as he kissed Danny on the forehead.

"I wuv you Daddy," Danny said.

"Just stay in bed until I come back, okay?" Jensen asked.

"Otay," replied Danny.

Jensen walked out and closed his door, before storming into their bedroom room and slamming the door. Will was already lying back down in bed. Jensen walked over to the light and flipped it on.

"Ugh! Jensen, what are you doing?" he asked as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"We need to talk. Now!" Jensen said.

"It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning. Go to bed," Will said.

"No. We need to talk," Jensen said.

"Shut the light off, Jensen," he said.

"No. Get your ass up so we can talk," Jensen said.

"Fine!" Will yelled as he sat up. "Talk!"

"Don't you ever talk to Danny like that again," Jensen said angrily. "He's just a child! Don't go blaming him for OUR mistake! Do you understand?"

"I can talk to him however I want," Will said.

"Fuck you!" Jensen yelled. "That's my child, and I will not watch you hurt him in any way."

"Exactly! It's your damn child! I don't want him and I never will," Will said.

"Then you don't want me," Jensen said.

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Will questioned angrily.

"No. I'm telling you that if you don't love him, then you really don't love me either," Jensen said.

"That's not true," Will said.

"I don't care if it is or not. Because I don't love you," Jensen said.

"What are you talking about, Jensen?" Will asked.

"I don't love you. I stopped loving you a long time ago," Jensen said.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Will said.

"It's over," Jensen said.

"Then get your ass out of here!" Will yelled. "And take that damn kid with you!"

Jensen turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door closed. Will got up, shut the light off, and then climbed back into bed.

Jensen went to Danny's room and quietly opened the door.

"Daddy, is dat you?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby," Jensen said as he made his way over to him. He laid down with Danny and silently began to cry.

"Daddy, why you cry?" Danny asked.

"Because I love you," Jensen said as he hugged his baby tighter.

"Ssh, it's otay," Danny said as he kissed Jensen’s cheek. Jensen smiled as he realized that Danny was comforting him, just like he always did to Danny. Jensen gently rubbed Danny’s back, relaxing him so he would fall asleep. Once he noticed that Danny was sleeping, Jensen let his guard down and let himself fall asleep.

In the morning, Jensen woke up and Danny was gone. He frantically got up and began searching for him. Jensen knew that Will would never hurt Danny in any way, but he had been furious with him the night before, so Jensen could not be sure.

"Danny!" Jensen frantically called.

"Daddy, in here!" yelled the little boy.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. He ran towards where Danny’s little voice came from. Jensen walked into the living room to find Danny sitting on the couch with a bag of cereals. Jensen ran over to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Thank God you're okay," Jensen said.

"I just watchin' Sesame Steet," Danny replied.

Jensen kissed him and then sat back on the couch watching TV with his son.

"Want a Cheerio?" Danny asked as he pulled out a handful of Cheerios.

"No thank you baby," Jensen said as the phone started ringing. Jensen just sat there staring at the Caller ID. It was Will calling from work.

"Daddy, phone," Danny said.

"I know," Jensen said.

He looked at his father puzzled and then continued to watch Bert and Ernie. Finally the answering machine picked it up and Will left a message.

"Hi babe. It's me, Will. I'm just calling to apologize about last night. We BOTH said some things that we did not really mean. I'm also sorry about yelling at Danny. I know I shouldn't have, I've just been under a lot of stress lately here at work. Any ways, I just wanted to tell you that I love both of you. And I want to go out to dinner tonight, all three of us. Be ready by 6. Bye love you."

As soon as the message finished playing, Jensen hit erase. He never wanted to talk to Will again. As far as Jensen was concerned, they were through. All that Will had just said meant nothing to him. He knew it was all a bunch of lies, and Jensen refused to fall for it, not this time, not ever again. He was just tired of Will’s bullshit.

"Baby, are you hungry?" Jensen asked.

"Can I have mo cereal?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Jensen said as he walked into the kitchen and got him a bowl of cereal. Danny followed close behind his father. Jensen put it on the table and helped Danny onto the chair.

"Daddy's just going to take a shower, okay?" Jensen asked. "I'll be out really soon."

"Otay," Danny replied as he continued to watch Sesame Street.

Jensen kissed his son on the head and then went into their room. He quickly took a shower and then got dressed. He walked to the living room and Danny was back on the couch watching TV.

"Come on Danny, Daddy needs you to get dressed," Jensen said.

"But I'm watchin' Sesame Street," Danny whined.

"All right, but once it's over, you have to get dressed, cause Daddy has to go to work," Jensen said.

He turned around and went back into their room. He began taking his belongings out. Once he had almost everything on the bed, he started putting them into suitcases. When he finished packing his things, Jensen went into Danny's room and began to pack his things.

"Danny! Time to get dressed!" Jensen called.

Danny heard his dad's call and then climbed off his couch.

"What cha' doing?" Danny asked as he looked at his things on the bed.

Jensen picked him up and stood him on his bed. He took Danny’s P.J.'s off and then began putting his shirt on, "Hands up."

Danny put his hands up and Jensen slipped the shirt on over his head.

"You and me are going to go on a little vacation," Jensen said.

"Will?" he asked.

"Nope. Just you and me," Jensen said.

Danny smiled and then wrapped his little arms around Jensen.

"Sound like fun?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh," he said happily.

Jensen finished getting Danny dressed. They got into Jensen’s old beat up car and went to work.

Jensen walked into the bookstore and a couple of the regular customers said hi.

Danny smiled and waved at them. Everyone at work always loved when Jensen brought Danny in. They always spoiled him and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Hi Jensen!" Danneel said excitedly. "Oh! And you brought Danny! Come here!" she said as she opened her arms to take him.

Jensen put Danny down and he ran over to her.

"How are you doing buddy?" she asked.

"Good," he said.

"That's good sweetie," she said.

"Danneel, can you watch Danny for a minute while I talk to Chris?" Jensen asked.

"Sure," she said happily. She sat Danny on her lap and grabbed one of the children’s book from the shelf and opened it to Danny’s lap.

"Thanks," Jensen said as he walked to Chris who was at the back of the store, sorting newly arrived books.

"Hey buddy," Jensen said.

"Hey cowboy, how are you doing?" Chris asked.

"A lot better," Jensen said.

"Really? What happened?" Chris asked.

"I left Will," Jensen said.

"It's about time," Chris said as he smiled at Jensen.

"Yeah, I know," Jensen said, "But that also means that I'm going to move."

"Which means that you're going to leave me, huh?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah," Jensen said, "I just wanted to let you know that today will be my last day of work."

"Where are you going to go?" Chris asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But I don't really care as long as it's away from here," Jensen said.

"I can't persuade you to stay here for just a little while longer," Chris said.

"No. I want to leave before Will comes looking for me," Jensen said.

"Oh okay, I understand," Chris said. "You make sure to tell me good bye before you leave."

"I will, don't worry," Jensen said as he turned to walk away.

"Oh yeah, and make sure to bring Danny in here too," Chris said.

Jensen smiled at him. "I will," he said as he walked away and over to Danneel and Danny.

"Look Daddy," Danny said as he showed Jensen a picture in the book.

"Oh a horse? He is beautiful, isn’t he?" Jensen said.

Danny smiled as he nodded his head and then continued to looked at the book’s illustrations.

"Come on Danny, I have to take you to the day care center," Jensen said. "Tell Danneel good bye."

"Bye, bye," Danny said.

"Bye sweetie," she said as she hugged him. Danny got down and took Jensen’s hand.

"I'll be back in about 15 minutes," Jensen said.

"Okay," Danneel said. "Then we can talk, right?"

"Yeah," Jensen said.

Jensen strapped Danny into his seat and they left for the day care. Jensen kissed Danny good bye and then headed back to work. Once he got back to work, he talked to Danneel and then started his last day at work.

****************

It was 12:30 when Jared finally woke up. He opened his eyes to the sight of his own room. He breathed a sigh of relief. For once he was not in a hotel room. Then his phone rang. He sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Padalecki. I work with the local newspaper. I'd like to ask you some questions about your engagement. Is it true that you call the engagement off because you have finally admitted that you are gay? What happened to Sandy? Are you still friends? Do you hate her?" the woman asked.

"No comment," Jared said as he slammed the phone down.

He was frustrated. The media could not keep their nose out of places that it did not belong. It was only his first day home and already he was being bothered. He unhooked his phone. If anyone important needed to contact him, they knew his cell phone number.

Jared got up, got dressed and went downstairs. He sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. Then his door bell rang. He got up to answer it. He looked out the peep hole to see who was there. He saw a young reporter and a cameraman waiting at his gate. She had a pad in her hand, probably filled with questions.

Jared turned around and sat back down on his couch. The young reporter continued to ring the doorbell outside his gate. Jared just turned up the TV louder. Then he his cell phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"Hello," he said annoyed.

"Hey bro, bad timing?" Jeff asked.

"Oh hi Jeff. I'm sorry. Hold on just one second," he said.

He turned the TV. off and sat back on the couch. The reporter had finally given up and left.

"Okay," he said.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked.

"I've been home for about 12 hours and I've barely had time to myself. I drive up and there are reporters waiting. I wake up and a reporter is calling. I get up and some reporters at the gate. I just want to be alone," Jared explained.

"I'm sorry bro,” Jeff said, “They will soon forget about you and Sandy. Plus you did the right thing. You’ve finally came out of the closet and that’s brave. Plus all that attention comes with the job.”  
"I know and most of the time I don't mind, but I need a break from being an actor sometime," Jared said.

"Yeah, you're right. Why don't you take a vacation?" Jeff suggested.

"But where can I get without being bothered?" Jared asked.

"How about here?" Jeff suggested.

"No, not a good idea," Jared said.

"Oh, I’ve got an idea. Remember that cabin you took us when we were up over there last time?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. We took Megan out in the snow and we had a huge snowball fight," Jared said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, that's right," Jeff said. "You should go up there, it's quiet, it’s relaxing, just what you need right now."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll make the arrangements," Jared said.

"Good I'm glad you like that," Jeff said.

"Well, I'll call you when I get back then," Jared said.

"See you then. Bye, love you bro," Jeff said.

"Love you too Jeff. Bye," Jared said.

He hung up. Then he turned on the TV. The rest of the day he just vegetated on the couch.

 

****************

Luckily for Jensen, the day flew by and soon he was picking Danny up again. He paid the day care for the last time and then went to work one last time to say good bye to Chris.

Jensen and Danny walked into Chris's office.

"Hey Dude!" Chris said excitedly.

Danny ran over to him and hopped into his lap.

"How have you been?" Chris asked.

"Good. Me and Daddy go to vacation," Danny said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yep," replied Danny happily.

"Well you have fun with your Daddy okay?" he questioned. "And don't give him too much trouble."

"I not," he said.

"That's good," Chris said. "Now give me a kiss and a hug."

Danny hugged him tightly and then kissed him.

Then Chris set Danny down. Jensen walked over to Chris and hugged him.

"You take care, all right," he said.

"I will," Jensen said.

He let go and then Jensen took Danny's hand.

Danny waved good bye one last time before they left. They stopped by Danneel's desk and told her good bye.

Afterward, they got into the car and drove off. Jensen drove downtown and then checked into a hotel for Danny and himself

"This is my bed too?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Jensen said as he helped Danny climb up.

Danny sat down next to Jensen and looked around. Then he stood up and began jumping up and down on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing Mister?" Jensen asked.

Danny immediately stopped and stared at his father, "I sorry."

Jensen got up and stood on the bed with him. He took Danny’s hand and began jumping up and down on the bed with him. Danny laughed as he watched Jensen jump on the bed. Then he pointed his finger at Jensen and said, "That's a no no."

Jensen laughed, "I know. But it's okay, just this one time."

"Okay," Danny said as he also began to jump.

They had a blast just jumping on the bed. As Jensen began to get tired, he grabbed Danny and laid him down next to himself. Danny kept trying to squirm away from him, so Jensen started to tickle him. After they finished crying since they were laughing so hard, they just laid on the bed.

"Are you getting hungry?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Want a Happy Meal?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Jensen got up and fixed his hair and they left. Jensen went through the drive thru at McDonald's and then went back to the hotel.

Once they got back to the hotel, they sat on the bed eating their food and watching TV. Jensen, then, decided to make a phone call while Danny laid on the bed watching a movie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Joshua."

"Jensen, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Is everything okay with Danny?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay good. So what did you call for?"

"Look Josh, I know we've had our differences, but I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"I need a place to stay and I was wondering if. . ."

"Jensen, of course you and Danny can stay here. Just because we've had a few differences of opinion doesn't mean that I'm not going to take care of you. I'm your big brother; it's kind of my job."

"Thank you so much Josh."

"You're welcome buddy. So what happened?"

"I broke up with Will."

"It's about damn time! He always treated you like shit."

"I know, but, when I decided to come out about my sexuality, no one was really there for me, no one really understood except him. He was there 24/7."

"He was just using you Jen."

Jensen sighed, "Look, I broke up with Will, end of story. I don't want to argue about that stuff anymore."

"Okay, just as long as you're all right."

"I am."

"Good. So are you driving up here?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning Danny and I will be on our way to you guys."

"Leigh will be thrilled!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble for you and your wife.”

“Are you kidding me? Leigh is crazy about Danny and she loves you. Just make sure you two are careful. Especially on the roads, they are really slippery this time of the year."

"We will be. Thanks again Josh."

"You're welcome bro."

"See you soon. Bye." Then Jensen hung up.

Jensen looked at Danny and he was fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Jensen changed him into his pajamas and then laid him down next to him. He changed and went to sleep next to his son.

****************************

Jensen grabbed his bag and then picked up Danny. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, and Danny was still asleep.

Jensen checked out of the hotel and then got into the car. He strapped Danny in the back in his car seat. He put his puppy next to Danny and then covered him with a blanket. Then he got in and drove off.

It felt so good to finally be leaving. But at the same time Jensen felt a little sad. At one time, that city had been home to him. Everything he loved and knew was here. But somehow things had changed and nothing important was left. The only thing that was important to him was Danny. As long as he had his son, nothing else really mattered.

After about 4 hours of driving, Danny woke up. Danny looked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Morning buddy," Jensen said happily as he watched Danny rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi Daddy," he said as he yawned. Then he grabbed onto his puppy and held it close to him.

"Are you getting hungry?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh," Danny said.

"We'll be stopping in a while for some food," Jensen said, "But right now do you want some Cheerios?"

"Yeah," he said.

Jensen reached into his bag next to him and then took out a plastic bag filled with Cheerios. He reached back and handed them to Danny.

"Tank you Daddy," Danny said.

"You're welcome baby," Jensen said.

****************************

Jared did his laundry while he was also packing again. He did not really need anything besides his clothes. He really did not need much up there. He was just going to enjoy the peacefulness of the woods.

Once he was through packing, he sat down and called Chad.

"Hello," Chad answered.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Jared said.

"Nothin' much. Just relaxin'. You?"

"Packing and leaving."

"What? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to be home?"

"I do Chad, it's just that I can't seem to have any privacy here. And plus this whole house reminds me of Sandy, it's starting to depress me."

"I'm sorry Jare. I know how much you miss her."

"It's okay Chad. I wish we could still be friends, but I understand that she needs some time away from all this. I hurt her, I know that."

"You did the right thing, buddy. So where are you headed to?"

"To the cabin I went to with Jeff and Megan the last time they were here for a visit. Jeff suggested that I go up there."

"Ooh, that should be nice."

"Yeah, I can feel the snow already."

Chad laughed. "Anxious?"

"Yeah. That’s why I called. I’m leaving in a couple of hours. I just didn’t want everyone looking for me.”

“OK. Have fun!”

"That’s the plan! Bye."

Jared hung up and then continued doing his laundry.

****************************

Jensen pulled into the gas station and filled up. Once he had paid he parked in the parking lot. He took Danny out and they stretched their legs. Jensen grabbed Danny’s hand and they walked around a bit. They went into the gas station and Jensen bought Danny an ICEE before getting back into the car.

"Here, let Daddy have a bite," Jensen said as he buckled Danny in.

"Here," Danny said as he fed it to Jensen.

"Mmm...thank you," Jensen said. Then he got in and they drove off again.

"Daddy, I want out," Danny said as he struggled with his car seat.

"Not yet sweetheart. Just a little while longer," Jensen said.

"I want out now," Danny said.

Jensen reached over and handed him his book.

"Here, why don't you read a story to Daddy," Jensen suggested.

"Oh okay," he said.

Jensen smiled as he watched Danny open the book. He listened as Danny looked at the pictures and made up his own story.

****************************

Jensen pulled into the parking lot and got out with Danny. He checked into the hotel and got his bag.

They walked into the room and he set Danny and the bag down. Danny ran and climbed on the bed.

"Daddy, can I jump?" Danny asked.

Jensen laughed at him.

"Go ahead baby," Jensen said.

"I not a baby," Danny protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Little man," Jensen corrected.

"Dat's better," Danny said. Then he went crazy and began jumping on the bed.

Jensen knew Danny had built up so much energy since he had spent the day strapped in. So now it was time for him to unleash it. After he had worn himself out he collapsed onto the bed. Jensen went over to Danny and kissed him.

"Come on, let's take you a bath," Jensen said.

"Can I play in water?" he asked.

"Sure," Jensen said.

"Otay," Danny said as Jensen picked him up.

Jensen let him play in the tub for a while. Then he cleaned his son up. Afterwards Jensen put Danny in bed with his puppy. It was his time to take a shower.

In the morning, Jensen got up, got dressed, and then they left. When Jensen walked out, the sky was filled with gray clouds. It looked as though it wanted to snow. Jensen prayed that it would not snow while he was driving. He hated driving in the snow, and now especially that he was alone with Danny.

****************************

Jared packed his car with his suitcase and plenty of food and left for the cabin. He enjoyed the cool weather that the clouds were bringing.

****************************

Jensen and Danny had all ready stopped a couple of times to eat and rest. They were on the highway, so there would not be stops for a long time.

As Jensen was driving, the car began to make some very unpleasant noises. After a while, Jensen was sure something was wrong with the car. Great! Just what he needed! He pulled over to the side.

"What you doing Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Checking the car. I'll be right back," Jensen said as he got out. Just as he stepped outside, there was a flash of lightning and then came the thunder.

"Please don't rain," Jensen said aloud.

He popped up the hood to check the engine. He checked everything and it all seemed to be fine. So he got back into the car. He tried to start the car, but it did not seem to be working.

"No, not now," Jensen said quietly. He tried again and again nothing.

"Daddy, I scared," Danny cried as he heard the thunder again.

"It is okay baby," Jensen said, "Please start," Jensen whispered as he tried again. Again, nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Jensen yelled as he hit the steering wheel. Danny began to cry as he heard his father yelling mixed with the thunder again.

"No, don't cry," Jensen said.

He got out and unbuckled Danny from his seat.

He grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped Danny in it. He wiped away Danny’s tears and kissed him.

"It's just thunder, baby," Jensen said.

"But it's loud," Danny said.

"I know," Jensen said.

Jensen stood outside, holding Danny, trying to think of something to do. He could not walk to the next town or gas station. He had no idea how far it was and he could not carry Danny that long. Especially with the cars racing passed, it was too dangerous.

Jensen sighed as he hugged Danny tightly. He was starting to regret leaving home.

"Okay, you just sit right here," Jensen said as he put Danny into his seat. "Daddy will be right outside. Okay?"

"Otay," he replied.

Jensen handed Danny his puppy, kissed him, and then shut the door. He zipped up his jacket and then walked over to the side of the road. He stuck his thumb out hoping to flag someone down who could help him. Each car just passed by never once slowing down or looking twice.

Jared saw a car on the side of the road from far away. He continued driving and then he saw a young man standing outside his car trying to hitch a ride.

He was bundled up in a coat, and from what Jared could tell, he was freezing.

Jensen watched as a man looked at him and then continued to drive passed him.

****************************

 

"I just want to be alone," Jared said aloud to himself as he passed the young man.

He slowed down as he watched the young man from his rearview mirror. All the cars just continued to pass him, just like he had. Soon the cars were passing him.

Jensen stood out in the cold wind praying that someone would please stop. But they did not, they just continued on their way.

Then it began to sprinkle. The rain drops fell a little harder with each passing second.

Jared noticed the rain drops on his windshield. He immediately turned into the next lane heading back.

_What am I doing? Picking up some stranger on the side of the road? And I just want to be alone. Figures, never can escape._

Just as Jensen was about to go back into his car, a black car pulled in front of his car. Jensen’s heart instantly began to beat faster. He wanted someone to help him, but he was also afraid of it being some psycho person.

Jensen watched as a tall man got out and walked over to him.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes please. My battery died and I was wondering if you could give me and my son a ride?" Jensen asked.

'Ugh!' Jared thought. 'Why does he have to have a son? Not only do I not really want to give him a ride, but now a child.'

Jensen studied the man’s face that he tried to hide under his hat. He had beautiful eyes, broad shoulders and shaggy dark hair. He looked familiar to Jensen, but Jensen could not quite place him, and from what Jensen could tell, he seemed annoyed to be standing out here talking to him.

"Get your son, so we can get out of this rain," he said impatiently.

"Thank you so much," Jensen said.

He opened the back door and got a duffel bag out with his and Danny's clothes in it.

"Here, give me that," the man snapped.

"I've got it," Jensen said. Then he ripped it out of Jensen’s hands.

Jensen stood there shocked as he took the bag from his hands. He watched the tall man walk towards the car and put it in the backseat.

'Oh shit! What have I got myself into?' Jensen thought as he got Danny out.

Jensen wrapped the blanket tightly around Danny and pulled him out.

Danny grabbed his puppy and then held onto Jensen. He buried his head into Jensen’s chest.

"What we doing?" Danny asked.

"This man is going to give us a ride. Okay?" Jensen asked.

"Otay," he said.

Jensen quickly walked to the black and opened the door. The man was already buckled up and ready to take off.

"Hurry up," he said impatiently.

Jensen got into the car, holding Danny tightly against his chest. He then quickly got himself buckled. The man started the call and they took off.

Jensen pulled Danny close to me trying to keep himself warm. His pants were completely soaked along with his socks and shoes. His hair was drenched.

All three of them sat there in complete silence. Danny was scared of the rain, so he just snuggled close to Jensen. Jensen was a little scared of the man who looked like he wanted to kill someone. He looked extremely pissed, just keeping a very stern look on his face.

As they continued to drive, the rain continued to come down harder.

Jensen was so nervous sitting in that car. He hated driving in the rain, whether it was him driving or someone else. And there h was with some strange man, who could at any moment drive them off a cliff or something. He felt so trapped, but he knew that he had to be strong for Danny.

Jared looked at the young man from out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be a little tense. He watched as Jensen silently whispered to his son trying to comfort him, and at the same time, trying to comfort himself.

Danny started fussing, so Jensen began to quietly tell him a story. He gave Danny his puppy and kissed him. He closed his eyes as hid his head inside the crook of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen stared at the man who was driving. He did not know why he was staring, he was just thinking. He did not understand why the man had stopped to help him, when he acted like Jensen was a big inconvenience to him.

"What?" he snapped as he turned and looked at Jensen.

Jensen stared into his hazel eyes. They seemed so sad.

Jared looked deep into Jensen’s green eyes. He could tell that he was trying to figure him out.

"Nothing," Jensen stated. Then he turned his head to stare out the window.

Jared turned his attention back to his driving, but he continued to watch the man out of the corner of his eye.

Jensen watched as the man turned off the main road, leading down a trail. Then they pulled in front of a cabin.

"Where are we?" Jensen asked as he shut the car off.

"My cabin," Jared stated.

"Why?" Jensen asked.

"Because it's late, it's raining, and there's not a hotel or anything for another couple hundred miles," he explained, "Unless you'd like to walk to the next stop?"

"No," Jensen said smugly.

"Okay then, come on," he said.

Jensen unbuckled Danny, wrapped him in the blanket, and then got out. Both of them ran up to the porch. Jared unlocked the door and let them in.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Jared said as he walked out of the cabin.

Jensen stood there holding Danny, who was sleeping. He could not believe what he had gotten himself into. He was there in some strange man's house. There were no phones or any other form of communication, and he had no idea what that man's intentions were.

Jared came back in with two suitcases and a big grocery bag.

He closed the door and locked it. He took Jensen’s suitcase and walked down the hall.

"Follow me," he ordered.

Jensen did as he said. He opened a door and then set Jensen’s bag down.

"You can sleep in here," he said.

"Thank you," Jensen said, but he just walked away.

Jensen walked in and laid Danny down on the bed. He kissed him and then grabbed some clothes and walked out. He changed into dry clothes, and then went into the living room, where the man was sitting on a chair with his eyes closed.

Jensen went over to the fireplace where the tall man had built a nice fire. He took his shoes off and placed them near the fire hoping they would dry soon. Then he sat there as close as he could to the fire. He pulled his knees up to his chest and just watched as the log burned.

Once he was warm enough, Jensen went back into his room to check on Danny. He was still asleep, so Jensen put his clothes away, pulled a towel out of his bag and started drying his short spiky hair.

Jared got up to go check on the man. He wanted to make sure he was not wandering around in the cabin.

Jensen turned around to find Danny jumping up and down on the bed. Before he could tell him to stop, the man was yelling at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Beds are not made to jump on!" he said angrily.

Danny immediately stopped and sat down on the bed holding his puppy close to him.

Jensen walked over to the man and stood in front of him.

"Look! I'm his father, not you, and I will tell him what to do," Jensen said furiously.

"Well this is MY cabin," he said.

"What? You want us to leave then?" Jensen questioned.

He just glared at Jensen and then walked off.

Jensen picked up Danny and then went into the kitchen. He searched through the grocery bag that the man had brought in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Feeding my son," Jensen said.

"I did not bring in that much," he said.

"Fine. I understand, you don't want us eating your precious food, so I won't. But I am going to feed my son," Jensen said.

"That's not what I meant," he said angrily.

"Well that's what it sounded like," Jensen said as he made Danny a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Jensen handed him the plate. "Now go back to the room and eat your food. I'll be there in a second."

"Otay," Danny said as he walked off.

"He better not spill," Jared said.

Jensen turned and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you even stop to help? What did you think? 'Oh, there's a young man, maybe he has some money I can take away?' And then when you found out that I had a child, it ruined your plans or something? Well I'm sorry but you're the one who turned around and came back to help. You could have just continued on your merry little way, but instead you stopped. So don't blame me and my son for being here. We did not ask to come to your cabin!" Jensen yelled.

Jensen turned his back on him and went into his room. He walked in and found Danny sitting on the bed eating his sandwich and Cheetos. Jensen grabbed a water bottle from his bag and gave it to Danny.

Jared could not believe he had the audacity to yell at him when he was the one who had stopped to help them. And he even accused him of just wanting to rob him. That was definitely not the reason he had stopped, but yet at the same time, he did not know why he had stopped. He just could not stand to see him out there alone in the rain.

After Danny finished, Jensen set his plate on this little night stand by the bed. He pulled the covers back and Danny climbed underneath them.

"Daddy, can you hold me?" Danny asked as he grabbed onto his puppy.

"Sure buddy," Jensen said.

He shut the light off and then laid down with Danny. He kissed Danny on the cheek and then pulled him close to him.

"Night son, I love you," Jensen said.

"Night Daddy," Danny said. "Wuv you too."

Jensen laid there listening to the rain as it died down. He wished he could just go home. Then none of that would have ever happened. If he would not have been so stubborn and just moved back down to Texas, then he and Danny would be safe, and not in that situation.

Jared laid on the couch watching the fire burn. He wanted nothing more than just to hide out in the cabin and be alone. But yet he had two people staying with him. And yet at the same time, it was his fault. If he would have just continued on then, the man would not be here. He did not even know why he was so angry with the man and his son. They had not done anything to him.

Jared got up to go to bed when he peeked in their room to see if they were okay. He saw the man curled into a ball with his child snuggled close to him. Jared walked out and got a blanket for them. Then he placed it on them, making sure they were warm.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men, one child, and a cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title From Carrie Underwood's song, Temporary Home

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up," Danny said as he pushed Jensen’s arm.

Jensen slowly opened his eyes to see Danny sitting up next to him.

"What?" Jensen asked.

"It white outside," Danny said.

Jensen looked at him puzzled. Danny grabbed his hand; "Come on, up," Danny said as he stood on the bed and pulled Jensen towards the window.

"All right, all right, I'm up," Jensen said as he climbed out of bed.

Jensen picked Danny up into his arms and then walked over to the window. He looked out to see the ground covered in snow and little white snowflakes falling from the sky.

"What's dat?" he asked.

"It's snow, baby," Jensen answered.

"Snow!" Danny said excitedly, "Can I pway in it?"

"We'll see," Jensen said.

"I wanna go outside," Danny said.

"Not yet," Jensen said.

"Pwease," Danny begged.

"Later, I promise," Jensen said as he kissed Danny’s forehead.

Danny placed his hands on his hips, "Otay!"

"Good," Jensen said as he kissed Danny again, "I love you."

"I wuv you too," he said.

Jensen set Danny down on the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Daddy's just going to change, so stay right here. Don't leave the room," Jensen said.

"Otay Daddy," Danny said.

Jensen walked down the hall to the bathroom. He quickly changed and then went back into the room to see Danny, standing on the bed, staring out the window.

"Are you watching the snow?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh," he said.

Jensen went over to Danny and hugged him. He picked Danny up and walked down the hall. They walked into the kitchen where breakfast was being made.

"Morning!" Danny said brightly.

Jensen cringed, waiting for the guy to flip out on him. He was not sure whether the guy was such a morning person or not, but he had definitely been a pain in the ass the night before.

"Morning," he replied as he turned around, smiling at Danny.

Jensen silently breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the guy, finally realizing who he was staying with. He could not believe it, the famous actor, Jared Padalecki had stopped by the side of the road to help him. Jensen stared at him amazed, but still angry that he had stopped to help if he did not want to.

"When can we leave?" Jensen asked, still holding Danny in his arms.

"Leave?" Jared questioned, like Jensen was crazy, "In this?"

"Yes," Jensen said as Jared set food onto the table.

"We don't," Jared said.

"What do you mean?" Jensen asked.

"The car is buried, there's no way we can drive out of here," Jared said.

"So you mean we're stranded here?" Jensen asked angrily.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Jared said.

Jensen began getting nervous. Here they were, out in the middle of nowhere, stranded with some stranger. Okay, so he knew the guy’s name and what he did, but personally, he did not know the guy, and that was what scared him. Everything he had seen from the movies started to pop into his head. Like how a famous person could take advantage of someone and it's your word against theirs, and obviously they're not going to believe you.

Jared watched as the man just stood there staring at him. Jared could see the fear in his eyes, but he did a pretty good job of hiding it, or at least from the little kid.

"Sit down," Jared said, breaking into Jensen’s thoughts.

Jensen nervously sat down in the chair farthest away from Jared with Danny still in his arms.

"Daddy," Danny said.

"Yes," Jensen answered.

"Can I have cerweal?" Danny asked as he looked at the box of Apple Jacks, sat on the table.

"Sure, baby," Jensen said.

With Danny resting on his hip, Jensen got up and got him a bowl and spoon that were sitting on the counter. He sat down and poured Danny a bowl of cereals and then sat him on his lap.

Jared noticed how protective the guy was of his child. Never for one instance did he let the little boy out of his arms. Even when he could barley hold the baby and get everything he needed to feed him, he still held him. Jared watched as he sat the boy on his lap. He just sat there, rubbing his son’s head softly as the little boy ate, not even caring that he was not getting to eat. Jared knew he had to be starving, he had not eaten dinner the night before.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jared asked.

Jensen looked up at him and locked eyes.

"No," Jensen said.

Jared stared into his beautiful green eyes, and then looked down at the little boy. He noticed the little boy’s hazel eyes, with dark brown hair.

Jensen protectively wrapped his arm around Danny as he watched Jared stare at his son. Jensen was afraid that Jared was thinking of hurting him.

“He must look like his mother,” Jared asked.

“Huh?”

“His eyes; they are hazel. Yours are green.”

“Oh,” Jensen said as he tightened his grip around Danny’s waist, “He is,-” Before Jensen had a chance to say something, Danny he raised his spoon up to Jensen, spilling the milk on the table, “Daddy, want some?"

"No, thank you," Jensen said as he kissed Danny’s head.

"You should eat something," Jared said as Jensen wiped up the mess Danny made, "I made a burrito for you."

"No, thank you," Jensen said.

"What? You don't trust my cooking?" Jared asked.

"No. I don't trust you," Jensen said before he had a chance to stop himself. That was not what he had meant to say, but he did anyway. He could not help it. He did not trust Jared or his intentions, whatever they were.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"First of all, there's the obvious fact," Jensen said.

"And that is?" he asked.

"I don't know you!" Jensen said angrily.

"Oh, well my name is Jared, and I'm a serial killer," Jared said.

Danny immediately began to cry, hearing the word ‘kill’.

"Nice one," Jensen said, knowing Jared was just being a dumbass.

Jensen turned Danny around and hugged him tightly, "It's okay buddy."

"But. . .but he said bad word," Danny cried.

"I know, but he did not mean it," Jensen said as he kissed Danny on the head.

"You said dat when you say kill, you go way and never come back," Danny said.

"I know, but don't worry. I'm right here," Jensen said reassuringly.

"Daddy, I don't want you go way," Danny said.

Jensen wiped away Danny’s tears, "I'm right here. Okay?" Jensen asked, "Daddy's not going anywhere without you."

"Otay," Danny said as he wrapped his little arms around Jensen.

Jensen hugged his son tightly and kissed him on the head.

Jared sat there watching the man comforting his little boy. He had not meant to scare him. The guy knew that he was just being sarcastic, but of course, the little boy did not understand sarcasm. Jared felt terrible for making him cry.

Jensen looked up at Jared and he was just staring at them. He got up and went back to his room. Jared got up and followed the man as he walked down the hall. Jensen walked into the room and sat Danny on the bed. He, then, pulled the suitcase onto the bed. Jared stood in the doorway watching him.

"Here's your truck baby," Jensen said.

"Tank you," Danny said.

"You just sit here and play while Daddy goes and gets his food. Okay?" Jensen asked.

Danny looked at him, uncertain. He, then, looked at Jared with fear in his eyes.

"No, baby," Jensen said, "He's not going to stay here with you. Okay?"

Jensen moved his hand, motioning Jared to leave. He understood and walked down the hall.

"If you need me, you just call me. I won't be long. I'm just going to get a burrito really quickly," Jensen said, kissing Danny on the cheek, "Okay?"

"Otay," Danny said.

"I'll be right back," Jensen said as he slowly walked out. Danny sat there playing with his truck, pretending it crashed.

Jensen walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him like that," Jared said as the man walked into the kitchen.

Jensen glared at him. He just wanted to beat him to death for making Danny cry and scaring him. He had left Will hoping that Danny would not be scared anymore, but that did not look like it was going to happen.

Jensen went over to the table and grabbed a plate and the burrito Jared had made for him.

"Well. . .aren't you going to say something?" Jared asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Jensen asked.

"Anything," Jared said.

"Right now the protective father in me is telling me to just bitch you out," Jensen said angrily, "But I don't want to yell and scare Danny, so I'm not going to."

Jensen began to walk away from the table when Jared grabbed his arm. A spark went through Jensen’s body as Jared’s skin touched his. Jensen slowly turned around looking at Jared. He wondered if Jared had felt the same thing as he just had.

‘He is an actor, dumbass, and he is straight. He is not interested in you,’ Jensen thought.

"Look, I said I'm sorry," Jared said.

"I know, I heard you," Jensen said.

Jared just stared into Jensen eyes.

"Can you please let go?" Jensen asked as he looked down at his arm.

"Oh," Jared said, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Jared quickly let go.

"Thanks," Jensen said.

Jared watched Jensen walk back to him room. The truth was he did not want to let go of the guy. For some reason, Jared wanted to pull the guy closer to him. In fact, he wanted to touch his face and trace his soft lips with his finger. Jared wanted so badly to feel the guy’s skin against his. He felt the need to just hold him in his arms.

Jensen’s heart was racing as he got back to the room where Danny was still playing. He closed the door and sat down on the bed eating.

He could not believe the way Jared’s touch had affected him. At first it frightened Jensen, but then he realized it was not a threatening touch. It was as if a jolt of electricity had shot through Jensen. He had never felt this sort of spark with Will, even before things went down the hill between them.

But Jensen knew that he had to ignore those feelings, whether he wanted to or not. He could not get involved with that guy, it was not an option. For all he knew, the guy was a hotshot, and more than likely straight. He had promised himself to just concentrate on taking care of his son. Danny meant more to him than some little fling.

For all he knew, Jared had felt nothing. He had not shown any sort of emotion. Hell, he probably had a wife or some type of long time girlfriend. Jensen knew Jared would never have any interest in him.

****************************

Danny looked at his father sleeping and laid down next to him. He placed his hand on top of his father’s as he stared at him.

That was when he heard music coming from somewhere outside the room. He sat up and listened to it. He picked up his puppy and then climbed off the bed, curious to see where the music was coming from.

He opened the door and slipped out into the hall way, dragging his puppy by his tail.

Jared sat down behind the piano in the cabin living room. He just needed to clear his mind of everything, and there was no better way than through music. He could always lose himself in music. He just hoped he could still remember playing. It had been a long time since he had played piano.

He placed his fingers on the keys and began playing whatever his heart desired.

Danny crept into the main room where he saw the man sitting down and playing on the piano. Afraid to go any closer, he sat down in a corner with his puppy held close to him, watching the man play his beautiful music.

Jared finished his song, stopping and just sitting there. He felt as though someone was watching him. He turned around to see the little boy walking towards him.

Danny froze as he saw the man turn around. He clutched his puppy dog closer to him.

Jared did not want to frighten the little boy, so he smiled at him, "Hello."

Danny was not sure what to do, whether he should run back to his dad or talk to this man.

Jared watched the little boy. He could tell that he was thinking.

"It's okay," Jared said, "Come here."

Danny looked back at the hallway, as if he were looking for his father to see if he would tell him what to, but he was not there.

Jared slowly got up and walked over to Danny, "I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay."

Danny stared at the man who was now kneeling in front of him.

"Is this your puppy?" Jared asked.

Danny smiled shyly as he nodded his head ‘yes’.

"He's pretty cute," Jared said.

"His name Choc-o-let," Danny answered quietly.

Jared smiled glad that the little boy was beginning to trust him.

"Chocolate, that's a very good name," Jared said as he looked at the dark brown puppy.

"Daddy tought so too," Danny said, "He like it lot."

"He likes to eat chocolate?" Jared asked.

"Yep," Danny said.

"Do you like it too?" Jared asked.

"Its nummy," Danny said as he rubbed his stomach, "You like?"

"Yeah, I like Chocolate too," Jared said, smiling, "So what's your name?"

"Danny," he answered.

"Well, hi Danny, my name is Jared," he said as he stuck out his hand for the little boy to shake.

Danny gave him five instead, "Hi."

"So where's your daddy?" Jared asked.

"He's aseep," Danny said.

"Oh okay," Jared said, "Were you listening to me play the piano?"

"Uh huh," Danny said.

"Do you want to play?" Jared asked.

"Pwease," Danny said.

"Sure," Jared said happily, "Can I pick you up?"

Danny opened his arms wide, letting Jared pick him up.

Jared scooped Danny into his arms and walked over to the piano. He sat down on the bench with Danny on his lap.

"Go ahead," Jared said.

Danny smiled, handing his puppy to Jared, and then began banging on the keys. He giggled as heard music coming from it, realizing he was making those noises.

"Watch this," Jared said.

Jared pressed a button at the top, changing it to sound like a horn, which really sounded like a farting noise.

"Listen," Jared said.

He pressed the button, and it sounded like a loud fart. Danny looked up at Jared strangely, not exactly sure where that sound had come from.

Jared smiled and he took Danny's little finger and pressed the key with it, showing him.

As Danny heard it, he began to giggle, "It's da p-ano!"

"Yep, just press the key," Jared said.

"Otay!" Danny said excitedly and he began hitting as many keys as he could. Both him and Jared started laughing at the sounds that were being made.

Jensen opened his eyes, remembering where he was. He sighed, realizing he was stuck there in that cabin. He sat up and looked around the room for Danny. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Danny, baby," Jensen said. No answer. He looked at the door, slightly ajar.


	3. Chapter 3

He quickly got up and walked down the hall cursing himself for falling asleep, and ready to kick some ass if he had to. That was when he heard a weird noise. He followed the sound and walked into the room, to find Danny sitting with Jared, both laughing.

Jared noticed the guy as he walked in. He could see the worry written all over the guy’s face.

"Uh oh, looks like we woke up your Dad," Jared said.

"Uh oh!" Danny said, smiling at Jensen.

"Come here," Jensen said.

"What Daddy?" Danny asked as he climbed off of Jared's lap.

He walked over to Jensen and he immediately picked Danny up, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

"Daddy! You squish me!" Danny said.

Jensen smiled and kissed him, "Sorry baby, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You scared me cause you weren't in the room."

"He just came out here with me," Jared said.

"Yeah! Daddy, he play pretty moo-sic, like you!" Danny said excitedly.

"Really?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh, come here, want to show you Daddy," Danny said as he leaned his body towards Jared.

Jensen set him down and followed him as he quickly went over to Jared. He got to the bench and climbed into Jared's lap.

Jensen was surprised to see him go so easily with Jared. Normally it took Danny a while to get used to any other person, especially guys, except Jensen. He always stayed away from the guys, fearing that they would yell at him, like Will normally used to. Other than Chris at work, he had clung to Jensen like glue whenever they were around another guy. Jensen stared at Jared, wondering what was so special or different about him that made Danny go to him so easily.

"Daddy! Watch!" Danny said excitedly.

"Okay, I am," Jensen said as he smiled at Danny.

Jared pressed a key at the top and Danny began hitting as many keys as he could at once, all the while smiling at how good he thought he was. Once he was finished, Jensen began clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Jensen exclaimed, smiling at him.

Danny giggled as he watched his dad cheer for him, then he turned to Jared.

"You play you pretty moo-sic now," Danny said to him. He took his puppy from Jared and climbed off of his lap.

"Uh, what do you want me to play?" Jared asked.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"All right, then I'll play anything that comes to mind," Jared said.

Jared sat at the piano a few seconds longer, thinking of a song. Once he had it in his mind, he placed his fingers on the keys, lightly pressing down.

Jensen stood there, watching as Jared got lost in the music. His eyes were closed and he was slightly swaying as though the music was flowing through him.

As Jared played, he forgot that the guy and his son were standing there watching him. All he could think about was how much the song affected him. He did not realize that his tears were threatening to fall.

Jensen stood there stunned as he saw all the emotion that Jared was putting into the song, and how much it was affecting him. Once he was finished, he opened his eyes and a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

Jared saw the guy staring at him and quickly wiped away his tear, not wanting to break down in front of him and his son, when that was what he really needed to do.

Jensen smiled at him, "Wow. That was beautiful. You really have some talent."

"Thanks," Jared said, also smiling.

Jared did not feel happy though, but he did not feel like crying like a big baby in front of them either, so he forced himself to smile, willing his tears to go away along with the lump in his throat.

Danny smiled and then began clapping loudly.

"Bavo! Bavo!" he exclaimed.

Both Jared and Jensen began laughing.

"You like music, don't you?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh," Danny said smiling.

Jared got up and walked over to Jensen.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Jared said.

"No, we haven't," Jensen replied.

"Hi, I'm Jared," he said.

"Hi Jared, I'm Jensen," Jensen said.

"It's nice to meet you," Jared said, smiling.

"You too," Jensen said, "And this young man here is. . ."

"Danny," Jared answered, "We talked earlier."

"Oh, I see," Jensen said.

"Is dat otay Daddy?" Danny asked.

"Yeah buddy, that's fine," Jensen said.

The three of them just stood there, Jared and Jensen staring at each other.

"Daddy, can I pway now?" Danny asked as he tapped on Jensen’s leg.

Jensen bent down and scooped Danny up into his arms, "I don't know."

"Pwease. Choc-o-let wants to go out too," Danny said.

"You want to go out and play in the snow?" Jared asked.

"Uh huh!" Danny said as he nodded his head up and down.

"Have you ever seen snow before?" Jared asked.

"No," Danny answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there," Jared said.

"Yay!!" Danny exclaimed.

"But I don't think I have his heavy jacket, I think it's still in the car," Jensen said.

"Don't worry about it," Jared said, "I think I have one somewhere, I'll be right back."

Jared searched in the closet near the front door. Once he found what he was looking for he went back to Jensen and Danny.

"Here try this," Jared said as he handed Jensen a jacket for Danny, "I have a nephew about Danny’s age, so it should fit you little guy."

Jensen set Danny down and then put the jacket on him.

"What do you say?" Jensen asked.

"Tank you Jared," Danny said.

Jared smiled, "You're welcome buddy."

"Go get your shoes if you want to go out," Jensen said.

"Otay!" Danny said happily as he hurried down the hall in the oversized jacket.

Jensen smiled at Danny’s excitement.

"Do you have a jacket?" Jared asked.

"Uh no, I'll just wear my sweatshirt," Jensen said.

"That won't be enough. Here let's get you something different," Jared said as he took Jensen’s hand. As soon as Jared’s skin touched Jensen’s, it felt like it was on fire again. Jared felt Jensen tense up as soon as he touched him, but he was not going to let go. He still had the need to hold Jensen and touch him.

Jared led Jensen to the closet and opened it, "Go ahead and pick the jacket you want."

"Thanks," Jensen said as he looked through them. He picked the one he liked and then closed the closet door.

"I got 'em Daddy, I got 'em!" Danny yelled as he ran down the hall with his shoes dragging behind him.

Jensen sat down on the couch and Danny sat on the floor. Jensen quickly put them on for him and then tied them, "Okay, you're all set."

Danny smiled happily. He grabbed Jensen’s hand, trying to pull him up, "Snow, now!"

"I have to go get my shoes, first," Jensen said.

"I can take him outside right now while you get your shoes," Jared said.

"Yay!" Danny exclaimed.

"I guess," Jensen said.

Jared came over to Danny and picked him up, "We'll be waiting for you outside."

Jensen nodded his head ‘okay’, as Jared walked away. He got up and went to his room.

Jared opened the door and the ice cold air came rushing in.

"Dat cold!" Danny exclaimed as he felt the air hit his little face.

Jared walked out onto the porch, looking at the snow that was everywhere. Small snowflakes were still falling from the sky.

"What dat?" Danny asked as he pointed towards the roof.

Jared smiled as he walked towards it, "It's an icicle."

"Icee," Danny said.

"Something like that," Jared said. He grabbed onto it and then broke most of it off, "Here you go."

Danny took it and looked at it, "Can I eat it?"

"Sure," Jared said, "It's just ice."

Danny smiled and then began to suck on it. Jared and Danny sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Jared," Danny said.

"Yeah buddy," Jared said.

"How tome you say bad word?" Danny asked.

Jared sat there puzzled. He could not remember swearing in front of him. Then he remembered what had happened earlier.

"You Daddy be mad at you?" Danny asked.

Jared smiled, "Yeah, my dad would have been mad at me."

"Don't do again," Danny said.

"Okay, I won't," Jared said as he pulled Danny closer to him.

Once Danny was through with the icicle he said, "All done."

"Ready to go in the snow now?" Jared asked.

"Yeah!" Danny said excitedly.

Jared picked him up and then walked down the stairs, into the soft white snow.

Jensen walked outside onto the porch. He watched as Jared took his son out into the snow. Jensen sat on the steps exactly where they were once sitting. He watched as he set Danny down in the snow. Danny clung to Jared's leg, afraid that he was going to sink in. While still holding onto Jared, Danny bent down and touched the snow. He giggled as he felt it squish between his fingers as he pushed his hand further in the snow. He grabbed a handful and brought it up to his face. He smelled it and then stuck out his tongue, barely touching it.

"It cold," Danny said as he looked up at Jared.

"Yep," Jared said.

"Can I eat it?" Danny asked.

"Go ahead little guy," Jared answered.

Danny brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the remaining snow off of his hand.

Soon he got brave enough to let go of Jared and realize that he was not going to sink.

Jensen stared out into the snow, remembering his own childhood. He breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh cool air. It was so refreshing and something new, different from Texas, different from his childhood. Jensen saw the images of his parents at their home. He saw images of Joshua and Mackenzie, when everything was still good, when Will was not in the picture yet.

Jared watched as Jensen stared at his son, but he knew that he was not really seeing him. His mind was somewhere else. Then he felt Danny's little hand grabbing onto his pant leg. He looked down and smiled at him.

"Want me to teach you how to make a snow ball?" Jared asked.

Danny smiled, "Uh huh."

Jared bent down so he was eye level with Danny. Then he picked up some snow.

"You get a lot of snow in your hands and you make it into a small ball. Then you press it together tightly so it will stay together when you throw it," Jared said as he finished making the snow ball.

Then he handed it to Danny, "Let's go get your Dad."

"Otay!" Danny said.

Jared picked him up and walked closer to Jensen, "Now."

Danny pulled his arm back and threw the snow ball as hard as he could.

Jensen was snapped back into reality as snow ball landed in his lap, sending the excess snow into his face.

"Aah!" Jensen screamed, "That's cold!"

Jensen heard Danny giggling. He looked up to see him and Jared standing there.

"Ooohhh, you guys are in trouble now!" Jensen said, smiling at Danny as he got up.

After they had their snowball fight, Jared and Jensen sat down on the steps of the cabin while Danny continued to play in the snow.

"Look Daddy! I made an angel!" yelled Danny excitedly, as he rolled around in the snow.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jensen said, smiling at him.

Danny got up and shook his little body, so the snow would fall off of him. He began gathering snow so he would make a snowman.

"So where were you headed?" Jared asked.

"To my brother’s," Jensen replied.

"Really? Why?" Jared asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's okay," Jensen said, "My son and I were going to move in with my brother and his wife."

"Oh," Jared said, "Danny's mom isn't moving with you?"

"Umm… well…," Jensen began. Then Danny came running up to them.

Jensen thanked God that Danny had interrupted him; He did not really feel like explaining Will to Jared at the moment.

"Look, snowman!" Danny said excitedly.

Jensen looked to where Danny had pointed to see a large pile of snow gathered together, somewhat in the shape of a snowman.

"Good job!" Jensen said as he kissed Danny’s little cheek.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good snowman," Jared said.

"Tank you," Danny said proudly.

"Oh buddy, your face is so cold," Jensen said as he touched Danny’s cheeks.

"I know," he said, "Can we go inside? It's cold, brrr," he said as he shook his little body.

Jensen smiled, "Okay baby, we can go inside now."

Jared picked Danny up and then helped Jensen up. They walked into the warmth of the cabin.

"Better," said Danny.

Jared smiled, "You know what would be even better?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Jared suggested.

"Yay!" yelled Danny.

"Why don't you sit with your dad here and he can warm you up, while I get it ready," Jared said as he put Danny in Jensen’s arms.

"Otay," Danny said happily.

Jensen took Danny over to the couch and sat him down, taking his shoes and coat off. He then took his off and placed them on a chair. He grabbed the blanket that laid on the couch and wrapped it around Danny and himself.

"Are you getting warm yet?" Jensen asked.

"Uh huh," Danny said.

Jared quickly made the hot chocolate. He wanted to continue his conversation with Jensen. He was curious as to why he was by himself and what had happened to Danny's mom. Why was she not moving with them? Or why was she not helping them move?

"Here's your hot chocolate," Jared said as he handed Danny's cup to Jensen.

"Yay!" Danny said.

"Here's yours," Jared said as he handed another cup to Jensen.

"Thank you. But can you just set it on the table for now?" Jensen asked.

"Sure," he said.

He placed it on the counter and then came over and sat with Danny and Jensen on the couch.

"How is it buddy?" Jared asked as Jensen helped Danny drink his hot chocolate.

"Yummy!" he said as he smiled at Jared.

"Good," Jared said as he got up and put logs in the fireplace, starting a nice warm fire.

"So Jensen, how come you're moving by yourself?" Jared asked.

Danny pulled his hot chocolate away from his mouth and responded, "Cause Will no like me," he then took his cup and continued drinking, getting a chocolate mustache on his upper lip. Jared stared at Danny in disbelief. He could not believe what he had just heard Danny say. Will? As in a man? Was Jensen gay?

Jensen sat there stunned at Danny's quick response. He did not exactly know what to say, so he bent down and kissed Danny on the top of the head, "I love you baby."

"I know Daddy," Danny replied as he smiled at Jensen, "I wuv you too."

Jensen turned to Jared and mouthed, "Not now."

Jared nodded his head, understanding what Jensen meant. He felt terrible for asking that question. He thought it was a safe question, but now he could understand why Jensen had hesitated to answer his question earlier. He looked at Danny, feeling bad that that was the little boy's response.

"So Danny, do you go to school?" Jared asked, hoping that would be a safer subject.

"Yep," Danny said happily, "We learn new song da other day."

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Uh huh," Danny said, "Want me sing it?"

"Yeah," Jared said, smiling at him, "Sing away."

"Otay," Danny said excitedly and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Danny," Jensen scolded. He grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and wiped Danny’s mouth off.

"Okay, now go ahead," Jensen said as he sat Danny on his lap, facing Jared.

"Twinkle, twinkle, wittle star! How I wonder what you are! Up above so da world so high, wike a diamond in da sky. Twinkle, twinkle, wittle star! How I wonder what you are!" Danny sang.

"Good job little guy," Jared said as he clapped for Danny.

"Tank you," he replied, "Dats all I know."

"Want me to sing a song now?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, "Can you sing Silent Night? We learned dat one too."

Jared laughed, "Sure, I can do that."

Danny snuggled up next to Jensen as Jensen wrapped his arms around him. Danny leaned his head on Jensen’s chest as he stared at Jared.

"Silent night. Holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round Yon Virgin Mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace," Jared sang quietly.

Jensen looked down at Danny and noticed he was sleeping.

"Wow, I'm so good. I put him to sleep," Jared said.

Jensen smiled, "That's a good thing. It means that it comforted him."

Jared smiled.

"You have such a soothing voice," Jensen said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'll be right back," Jensen said as he stood up with Danny in his arms, "I'm just going to put him down."

"Okay," Jared replied.

Jensen walked back to their room and placed Danny in the middle of the bed. He put Danny’s puppy close to him and then covered him in many blankets, making sure that he would remain warm. Jensen lightly kissed his forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As Jensen walked back to the couch, he watched Jared staring at the fire burning. He looked as though he was far away obviously thinking about something or someone.

"What are you thinking about?" Jensen asked quietly as he sat on the couch next to Jared.

Jared turned and looked at Jensen, "Nothing really."

"Nothing?" Jensen asked, staring at him.

He sighed, "Well…"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jensen asked.

"I guess I can tell you," Jared said, "But only if you tell me who this Will guy is."

Jensen frowned at him.

"Deal?" Jared asked hopefully.

"I guess," Jensen said.

Jensen knew that he could not ask Jared to explain something personal, if he did not share something personal himself.

"Okay, good," he said.

Jensen heard Danny yelling.

"Daddy!" he yelled, "Daddy!"

"I'm sorry," Jensen said.

Jared just smiled "It's okay."

"Thanks," Jensen said as he got up and walked down the hall, "Coming baby!"

Jared got up and followed Jensen to the room.

Jensen walked into the room and there was Danny sitting up, wide awake.

"What are you doing Mister?" Jensen asked, "It's time for your nap."

Danny smiled at Jensen, "I not tired any mo!"

Jared stood in the doorway, watching Jensen with his son. He could not help but smile as he watched the two of them.

"Oh yes you are," Jensen said as he climbed on the bed and sat next to Danny.

"No I not," Danny said.

Jensen laughed, "Yes you are," he said as he grabbed Danny and lay him down again. Jensen then smothered his son in kisses.

"Too many kisses!" Danny yelled while laughing.

"Never too many," Jensen said as he covered Danny and handed him his puppy again.

"I wiped you kiss off," Danny said as he brushed his hand across his cheek.

"Ugh!" Jensen exclaimed, "I guess I have to give you more," Jensen said, smiling at Danny.

"No!" Danny cried, "I rub it in," he said as he pretended to rub the kiss in.

"Oh okay," Jensen said, "That's much better."

Danny smiled proudly and Jensen got up.

"Daddy, can you lay wit me?" Danny asked as he wrapped his arm around his puppy's waist.

"Sure baby," Jensen said as he also laid on the bed.

Danny smiled and then closed his eyes.

Jared stood there looking at Jensen and Danny. He was fighting the urge to go over to them and snuggle with both of them. For some reason, he felt the need to protect them. He wanted to hold Jensen close to him. He wanted to run his fingers through his short spiky hair, trace over his lips with his tongue, and then pull him into a passionate kiss.

After Danny had fallen asleep, Jensen slowly got up and walked over to Jared.

Jared snapped out of his daze as he noticed Jensen standing in front of him. He smiled and then walked out with Jensen following behind him.

"You're so good with him," Jared said as they entered the living room.

"Thanks," Jensen said, smiling, "He's my everything."

"I can see that," Jared said, "Is there anyone else really close to you?"

"My family," Jensen said, “My friends.”

"I meant someone like a boyfriend or a husband," Jared said, “You are gay or at least bi, right?”

Jensen shook his head ‘no’. "I am gay but…no, there's no one like that."

"Who's Will to you then?" Jared asked curiously.

Jensen frowned as Jared mentioned Will's name. The thought of him made Jensen angry. Will had treated Danny and him so badly, and for some reason Jensen just lived with it.

Jared watched as Jensen's face became serious. He seemed to be angry. Jared hoped that he was not mad at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jared asked quietly.

"Do you want to hear about it?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah, I want to know what made Danny respond that way," Jared said.

"It's a long story," Jensen said.

"Well we have plenty of time ‘cause the snow is not going to automatically disappear right this second," Jared said.

"Okay. Here it goes…" Jensen smiled, "Will, is my ex-boyfriend of 5 years."

"Who’s Danny's mother then?" Jared asked.

"He is adopted," Jensen said, “I adopted him.”

"Is that why you left?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, one of the main reasons," Jensen said, "Will could not accept the fact that Danny was our child. He always acted like Danny was not his child. Well technically, he is not our child, but we raised him; I raised him since he was five months old."

"And Will never accepted Danny as his son?" Jared asked, shocked.

"Yes. He hardly even acknowledged him," Jensen said.

"Jerk!" Jared said angrily, "Your son doesn't deserve to be treated like that. He's a great little boy."

Jensen smiled at Jared.

There Jared was, getting angry about how Danny was treated, when he had not even known them for more than a day or so.

"Why are you smiling?" Jared asked confused.

"It's just that you don't even know us really well, and you're calling Will a jerk," Jensen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jared said.

"No, don't be," Jensen said, "He is a jerk."

"I just can't believe someone would treat a child that way," Jared said.

"Yeah, and unfortunately I stayed with him for 3 years," Jensen said.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Because…I had to," Jensen replied.

"What do you mean you had to?" Jared asked curiously.

"He's the only thing I have…or had," Jensen said, correcting himself.

"What about your family? Your brother?" he asked.

"I'm sort of scared to confront them," Jensen said quietly.

"But why?" Jared asked.

"Because of what they'll say to me," Jensen said.

"Your brother is letting you stay with him though," Jared said, “Is it your mom and dad?”

"They…they will want to talk with me," Jensen said.

"About?" Jared inquired.

"Some of the choices that I've made," Jensen said.

"They don't agree with them?" Jared questioned.

"That's an understatement," Jensen muttered.

"I don't mean to pry, but may I ask what they were?" Jared asked softly, “Is it because of…your sexuality?”

"Ummm…no. It's not important," Jensen said, "Forget I ever mentioned anything."

Jensen got up and began to walk away.

"Jensen! Wait!" Jared called as he stood up.

Jensen continued walking down the hall, until he felt Jared’s hand wrap around his arm. He slowly turned around to face Jared as tears began to well up. Once he did, Jared immediately wrapped his arms around Jensen. Jensen also wrapped his arms around Jared, resting his head on Jared’s shoulder, as he cried.

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay," Jared said softly as he ran his hand though Jensen’s short hair.

"I ruined their lives," Jensen muttered, "I'm a failure."

"Ssh," Jared said. He lifted Jensen’s chin so that he was staring into Jensen’s eyes. He placed his hand on Jensen’s cheek and gently wiped the tears away. He took Jensen’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers, and began to lead Jensen to his room. Jared turned the light on and they entered the room.

"I'll be back," Jared said, and then walked out.

Jensen just stood there, unsure of what to do. Soon he heard Jared’s footsteps. He turned to see Jared walk in with a blanket in his hand close the door. Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him to the bed, "Go ahead, sit down."

Jensen looked at him and then hesitantly sat down. Jared then also sat down and wrapped the blanket around Jensen, "Are you warm?"

Jensen nodded his head ‘yes’.

They just sat there in silence. After a while, Jensen moved closer to Jared and then laid down on the bed. Jared looked at Jensen and did the same.

"If you want to still talk, I'm here to listen," Jared whispered as they both stared at the ceiling.

Jensen sighed, "I'm such a failure. I disappointed my mom, dad, brother, sister and most of all…myself."

"Why do you say that?" Jared asked softly.

"Because as soon as I revealed my sexuality, things changed for my family. Of course they were very supportive of me, they still are, but being gay in Texas, it’s not that easy you know?”

Jared nodded his head ‘yes’, “I know. I’m a Texan too.”

“Where?” Jensen asked surprised.

“San Antonio,” Jared replied, “You?”

“Dallas.”

“And…I’m gay too.”

“Really??” Jensen certainly had not expected that.

“Uh-huh. Now tell me the rest of the story,” Jared said and Jensen sighed.

“It was really hard for my parents to accept the neighbors’ suddenly weird or hostile behavior. I ruined their lives. Before I met Will, I had all these goals. I was doing excellent in school, and I was looking forward to going to college, so that I could become a physical therapist. I had all of this money saved for college," Jensen said, "But now look at me…I'm 30 years old, I have a 3 year old son, I'm alone, with no boyfriend or any long-term relationship. I have no further education and I have no home."

Jared turned on his side and looked at Jensen.

Jensen faced Jared and asked, "What kind of a father am I? How can I provide him with everything he needs when I can't get a decent paying job? What happens if he gets sick or hurt? Then what do I do? I've failed him as a dad."

"What about the money?" Jared asked curiously, "Were you involved in…?"

"Drugs?" Jensen asked.

"Yeah," Jared said.

"No, it was not nothing like that," Jensen said.

"Then where is it?" Jared asked.

"I spent all of it," Jensen said.

"On what?" Jared asked.

"Trying to pay bills, taking care of Danny," Jensen said.

"How about Will?" Jared asked.

"He wanted nothing to do with Danny. I was all on my own on that part. Will made that very clear from the start," Jensen said.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry," Jared said.

"It's okay," Jared said quietly.

"So basically you sacrificed your career for your ex and your son?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I did not really care though," Jensen said, "Nothing mattered because I was in love."

"Do you regret that?" Jared questioned.

"Yes and no," Jensen answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Jared inquired.

"Yes, I regret that I met Will because I could go to college and have a decent job. But most of all, I could've had a better relationship with my family than I do now," Jensen said, "But the one thing I absolutely do not regret is my baby, Danny."

"I understand what you mean," Jared said.

"Danny is everything to me. He's my reason for living," Jensen said.

"So why did you end up staying with Will?" Jared asked.

"Because he seemed to care about me, when I felt abandoned. No one really understood the pain I was going through for simply trying to be me. He understood my frustrations because he was gay too and he was older than me," Jensen said.

"So Will cared about you and took care of you when you thought that there was no one else?" Jared said.

"Yeah," Jensen said, "I thought that there was no one, but I always had people who cared about me. I was just too blind to see them."

"Your family?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, they really tried to be there for me. They did everything they possibly could, and well, they never really approved of Will, but I was in love with him, so I ended up living with Will," Jensen said, "and I did everything I could do to make my family mad. I knew they hated Will and that was part of the reason that I stayed with Will, and from then on, I just stopped talking to them. I did not want them to tell me what to do, because they could never have any idea what I was going through."

"Were they upset about Danny?" Jared asked.

"I'm not sure. I wrote them a letter when we adopted Danny. I did not need to hear them tell me how I messed up my life and how bad Will was, so I just wrote a letter," Jensen said.

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Jared said.

"I guess it was for the best though. I learnt how to be independent and live practically on my own," Jensen said and sighed, "If I would have just listened to them in the first place, then I wouldn't be in this predicament."

Tears began to well up in Jensen’s eyes, "Danny deserves so much better."

Jared wiped away Jensen’s single tear, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You seem to be a wonderful dad. You're doing everything that you can to make sure he has a good life. Plus, he seems to be very happy and very loved. All he cares about is that his daddy loves him."

"Yes, I guess you're right," Jensen said, reluctantly.

"Of course I'm right," Jared said, smiling at him.

Jensen smiled as he stared into Jensen’s kind eyes, while Jared gently caressed Jensen’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him. In fact, he had wanted to kiss Jared since the first time they touched. Jensen could not figure out what it was, but he was drawn to Jared. He wanted to be touched by Jared, held by him, and kissed by him.

Jared could not help but to touch Jensen. For some reason, he felt a strong attraction to him. Jensen was so simple, yet so beautiful, and as he laid close to Jensen, he wanted to kiss those soft lips.

Jared then began running his hand through Jensen’s hair as Jensen slowly moved closer to him. He also began to move closer to Jensen, until their lips met in a heated kiss. Both of them needed the kiss so desperately, it seemed as though they had once been lovers and were just now returning to each other.

"Daddy!" yelled Danny.

Both Jared and Jensen broke away from each other, both blushing, feeling like they had just been caught doing something that they were not supposed to.

"Daddy!" yelled Danny again.

Jensen sat up, moving further away from Jared.

"I'm going to go check on him," Jensen said.

"Yeah, okay," Jared replied.

Jensen got up and quickly walked down the hall to where Danny was. He entered the room and there was Danny, wide awake and sitting up with his puppy clutched to his chest and a big smile on his face.

"Hey sweetheart," Jensen said happily as he went over to Danny and picked him up.

"Hi Daddy," Danny said as he wrapped his arm tightly around Jensen’s neck.

"Did you sleep well?" Jensen asked as Danny rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

"Yep," he said.

"Can I get a kiss?" Jensen asked him.

Danny smiled as he gave his dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Kiss your baby too," Jensen said.

"Otay," Danny said. He brought his puppy to his face and kissed the stuffed animal's nose.

Jared stood outside the doorway, just watching Jensen and Danny. He could not believe how wonderful that kiss was. He had waited so long to do that, but unfortunately it did not last long, and it was not because of Jensen; it was Danny. Had Danny not woken up, Jared would have continued to kiss Jensen and continue to hold him. Jared was not sure, but it seemed as though they both needed that kiss. They seemed like they both needed each other, even though they barely knew one another.

Jared cleared his throat.

Danny looked up to see Jared, "Hi!" he said happily.

"Hey buddy!" Jared said as he walked up to them. Danny reached out his arms for Jared.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Jared asked.

"Uh huh," Danny said.

"Okay," Jared said as he took Danny from Jensen’s arms.

"Are you hungry?" Jensen asked.

"Yep," Danny said, "I hungry!"

Jared rubbed Danny's tummy, "You want some good food?"

"Uh huh," Danny said.

"How about some grilled cheese?" Jared suggested.

"Yay!" yelled Danny, "Gwil cheese yummy!"

Jared laughed, "All right then, let's go make some."

Jared and Danny walked out down the hall towards the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a second!" Jensen yelled.

"K Daddy!" yelled Danny.

Jensen sat on the bed and sighed. What was he thinking kissing Jared, a complete stranger, a movie star? He had only known Jared for about a day and a half and there he was telling Jared everything about himself. Not only that, but he wanted to kiss Jared. It was not just because they were having a moment or whatever, although that helped, but it was because Jensen wanted Jared to kiss him. In fact, he wanted Jared to touch him, hold him, kiss him, but most of all Jensen wanted Jared to care for him.

Jensen was not sure why he felt so drawn to Jared, but he did. However, when Danny yelled, Jensen was once again reminded that he could not let himself get involved. His main priority was Danny, and not himself. Danny’s happiness and well being were so much more important than Jensen’s, and that kiss with Jared was selfish on his part. He was thinking about himself and not his son. What kind of a father was he?

"Jensen!" yelled Jared.

Jensen snapped out of his daze as he heard Jared's voice.

"Daddy! Food!" yelled Danny as Jensen heard his feet pitter-pattering on the floor as he came down the hallway.

Jensen got up and walked out. Danny came up to Jensen and grabbed his thumb as he led his father down the hall and into the living room. Jensen found a blanket on the floor with three plates all ready served.

"I figured it would be easier to sit on the floor," Jared said as he came up behind Jensen with two cans of pop.

"Yeah, sure," Jensen said.

"It picnic!" Danny said excitedly.

"Yeah, it is," Jensen said as they sat down.

Jensen poured Sprite into Danny's cup and then handed it to him. The three of them sat on the floor by the fire eating their grilled cheese. Jensen was sort of worried about talking to Jared, but luckily for him, his baby boy was quite the talker.

"And Simba he run way cause that mean lion," Danny said angrily.

"Oh, yeah," Jared said.

"He get lost and he want his mommy," Danny said.

"Yeah, he gets scared," agreed Jared.

"But den Pumba and Timon come and sing and pway!" Danny said happily.

Jared laughed, "Yep, they sing Hakuna-Mata!"

"Mean no worries!" yelled Danny.

Jared smiled and began singing Hakuna-Mata, with Danny joining in.

Jensen laughed as he watched the two of them sing. Once they had finished the song, Danny continued telling Jared about the story of The Lion King, which of course was his favorite movie.

After Danny had finished talking, he asked, "Daddy, can I watch Lion King?"

"No, I'm sorry. It's in the car buddy," Jensen said.

"But I wanna watch," he whined.

"When we get to your Uncle Josh’s house, I promise," Jensen said.

Danny pouted.

"Hey, how about we read your favorite book?" Jensen suggested.

"Yay!" he yelled.

"What's his favorite book?" Jared asked.

"The Monster at the End of the Book," Jensen said.

"Hmmm…I've never heard of that," Jared said.

"It's a cute book," Jensen said.

"I wanna read!" yelled Danny.

"We will, hold on just a second," Jensen said as he turned to Jared, "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, that's fine," Jared said.

"Will you watch Danny for me?" Jensen asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Jared said, "He and I will play on the piano."

"Thanks," Jensen said, "And Danny you be a good boy for Jared."

"I will Daddy," Danny said.

"And we'll read your book once I get out of the shower," Jensen said, "I won't be long."

"Otay," Danny said.

Jensen went into the room and got his things from the bag. Once he had his clothes, Jensen headed to the bathroom and took his shower.

"We'll play on the piano as soon as I clean up this mess," Jared said.

"Otay," Danny said as he nodded his head up and down.

Jared began picking up everything and was ready to take it to the kitchen, when he remembered something. He looked over at the fire and watched as Danny was mesmerized by it.

"Hey buddy," Jared said, getting Danny's attention.

"Yeah," Danny said as he looked up at Jared.

"Why don't you pick up your cup and come into the kitchen with me?" Jared said, "I have a surprise for you."

"A supwsie?" Danny asked excitedly.

Jared smiled, "Yep, just for you."

Danny quickly picked up his cup and followed Jared into the kitchen. Jared threw the plates into the trash. Then he walked over to Danny and picked him up.

"Close your eyes," Jared said.

Danny put his hand over his eyes, but slightly spread his fingers so he could see.

"No peeking," Jared said, chuckling.

"I not," Danny said as he quickly closed his hand.

Jared quickly dug into the bag and then brought something out.

"Okay, open them," he said.

Danny smiled as he saw what Jared held in his hand.

"Choc-o-let!" Danny said happily.

"Yep," Jared said as he opened it for Danny.

He then set Danny down on a chair.

"You sit here and eat this, while I finish cleaning up," Jared said.

Danny nodded his head as he began to eat his candy.

Jared smiled at Danny and walked out and quickly picked up the rest of the mess. When he stepped into the kitchen, he immediately stopped as he saw Danny. Somehow, Danny had managed to get the chocolate all over his little face and hands.

Danny smiled at Jared, "Dat yummy!"

Jared began laughing, "Yeah, it looks like you enjoyed it."

He set the cups in the sink and then went over to Danny.

"I guess we better clean you up before your dad sees you like this," Jared said.

Danny nodded his head, agreeing.

Jared picked him up and sat him down on the counter, next to the sink. Jared grabbed a washcloth and gently began to wipe Danny's face.

Jensen walked out of the bathroom and went into his room. He brushed his hair and then went to go check on Danny.

Jensen stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled to himself as he watched Danny patiently sit on the counter while Jared carefully and slowly tried to get the chocolate off of Danny.

"You know, it's not going to come off if you're that gentle," Jensen said.

Jared was startled as he heard Jensen's voice. He stood up straight and looked at him.

"You have to scrub it off," Jensen said as he went over to them.

"I did not want to hurt him," Jared said.

Jensen smiled, "That's sweet of you."

"Daddy, I eat choc-o-let!" Danny said happily.

"Yeah, I see," Jensen said.

"Sorry about that," Jared said.

"No, it's okay," Jensen said, "This little guy always makes a mess."

"Yep," Danny said proudly.

Jensen smiled, "All right messy boy, let's give you a bath and clean you up."

"Yay, bath!" Danny said, "Can I pway in da water?"

"Yeah, but not for long," Jensen said as he scooped Danny into his arms and headed towards the bathroom.

Jared continued picking up until he heard singing. He walked down the hall and stood there as he looked into the bathroom.

"Row, row, your boat! Gently down the stream!" Jensen sang as he washed Danny's hair.

It was their normal routine that whenever Danny would take a bath, Danny and Jensen would sing.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily…" Jensen sang.

"Life but a dream!" Danny sang happily.

Jared smiled to himself as he watched the two of them sing, while Jensen gave Danny his bath. Jared then quietly left before they saw him.

"All right, time to get out, your fingers are all wrinkled," Jensen said as he took Danny out.

"And my toes," Danny said as he lifted his foot up.

"Oh God, look at those wrinkled toes," Jensen said, "You're getting old!"

Danny laughed, "No, I not! I still dis many."

Jensen smiled as Danny held his fingers up, "Oh okay little buddy. I was getting worried."

"Daddy, I cold," Danny said as Jensen continued to dry him off.

"Well let's get your pajamas on and then we'll sit by the fire and read your book," Jensen said, "Sound good?"

"Yep," he said.

Jensen picked Danny up and took him to their room where he changed Danny into his pajamas. As soon as Danny had his pajamas on, he grabbed his puppy and began yawning.

"Sleepy?" Jensen asked.

"Nope," Danny said.

Jensen smiled as he watched Danny tiredly rub his eyes, "Okay."

He picked Danny up, grabbed his favorite book, and walked down the hall and into the living room where Jared was.

"Are you all clean now?" Jared asked.

"Yep, no more mess," Danny said, "Daddy got rid of it."

"Well that's good," Jared said.

Jensen sat down on the couch and set Danny in between Jared and him.

"Wanna listen to Daddy read my book?" Danny asked as he looked up at Jared.

"Sure," Jared said.

Danny smiled. He made himself comfortable in between the two adults, while Jared got the blanket and covered all three of them.

"So what's this book called?" Jared asked.

"The Monster at the end of this Book," Jensen said.

"Oh, sounds kind of scary," Jared said.

Danny smiled, "Wisten."

"Are you ready for me to begin reading?" Jensen asked.

Danny eagerly nodded his head up and down, then snuggled his head into Jensen’s side. Jensen put his arm around Danny and rested his hand on Danny’s little leg, while Jared placed his hand on top of Jensen’s. Jensen looked up at Jared puzzled. Jared just entwined his fingers with Jensen’s.

"Daddy, read!" Danny said impatiently.

"Okay," Jensen said. He opened to the first page of the book and then rested it on his lap, so that Danny could see the pictures.

"What did that say? On the first page, what did that say? Did that say there will be a Monster at the end of this book?? It did? Oh, I am so scared of Monsters!!" Jensen read.

Jensen continued to read even though he noticed that Danny's eyes were slowly closing. He knew that if he stopped reading and tried to put Danny to bed, he would immediately wake up and he would have to start reading all over again. So he continued on, until the end of the book.

Once he had finished, Jensen looked down at Danny and saw that he was sleeping.

"Did he fall asleep?" Jared asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jensen said, "He always does when I read the book to him."

Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared as he got up and then carefully pulled Danny into his arms.

"Here, let me help you," Jared said as he also got up.

He grabbed Danny's puppy that he had dropped and the book and followed Jensen back to their room. Jensen turned the light on and held Danny, as Jared pulled back the covers for him. Jensen gently laid Danny in the bed and covered him with the blankets, making sure that Danny was warm enough. Jared came over and placed Danny's puppy next to him.

They both stood there staring at each other.

"Uh…I think I'm going to bed now also," Jensen said.

"Yeah, okay," Jared said.

Jared began to walk out but then he stopped, "I was listening to the radio and they said the roads have been cleared. You'll be able to leave here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, thanks," Jensen said.

Jared still just stood there. Then he slowly moved towards Jensen. He placed his hand on Jensen’s cheek and pulled Jensen closer to him. They began kissing.

All Jensen could think about was how good his kiss felt, about how much he just wanted to stay like that and never let Jared go, about how soft and gentle Jared’s kisses were, about how much he felt cared for at the moment. But he knew that he was being selfish again.

Jensen pulled away from Jared.

Jared looked at him sort of surprised.

"Good night," Jensen said, then went to his side of the bed and fixed the pillow.

"Good night," Jared whispered and quietly left the room and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two men, one child, and a cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title From Carrie Underwood's song, Temporary Home

Jensen shut the light off and laid down next to Danny. He just laid there in the dark, thinking as he listened to Danny's soft breathing.

Jared felt so disappointed as he walked down the hall. He wanted Jensen to want him, but Jensen just kept pushing him away. He did not know exactly why he wanted Jensen so badly, but he did.

Maybe it was because he had just broken up with Sandy, after being with her for so many years. Maybe it was because he had finally come to terms with his sexuality and had finally come out of the closet just recently. Jared knew he did not like Jensen just because he was there. It was because there was something special about Jensen.

Jared went back into the living room and grabbed a drink before he sat down. He closed his eyes and listened to the crackling of the ambers.

All he could think about was how lonely he felt. He knew that his family and friends were always there for him, but he still felt lonely. He and Sandy had been together for many years; she had always been there. Yes, they had their fights, but they were always able to make up, except for the last fight, when Jared had finally confessed his true sexuality to her.

Jared could not even remember how it had begun or what the fight was actually about. However, he did remember how it ended. Sandy told him that he was he was a coward and a liar. She had called him a player for it had taken him years to finally let her into his secret. It was true that Jared had always known that little fact about himself, but he had fought it as much as he could. He always did everything in his power to make Sandy happy, but it never seemed to be enough for her, and now he was totally lonely, thinking about Sandy’s words, wondering if she was right, if he was really a coward, a liar, a player. If he would end up lonely for the rest of his life because of that.

Jared sat up and threw his cup into the fire. He was angry with himself for crying over that issue again. He wiped his tears away. He could not believe Sandy had finally left him. He was so used to having her in his life, for her to be there when he returned home from filming. Jared was not sure whether he truly loved Sandy any more or whether he had become dependent on her for always being there. Either way, although he knew in his right that he had made the right decision about his life, he was just devastated to know that she could not be there for him anymore, even as a friend. Now, he had to build all that with someone else, someone who would understand him, cherish him, love him as Sandy once did. Could he ever have that in his life again?

Tired of thinking about everything that had gone wrong, Jared sat down at his piano. He then began playing every song that he knew of. Anything so that he would not think about his life.

Jensen laid awake in the bed. He turned and looked at the clock to see that it read 1:03am.

For some reason, he had not been able to sleep. He kept waking up throughout the night. Danny kept tossing and turning during the night, and Jensen felt his every move.

Finally, he decided to just get up.

Jensen walked into the living room and grabbed the blanket off the couch. He wrapped it around himself and then went over to the window.

He looked out the window and there was Jared, sitting on the steps of the porch. Jensen stood there surprised to see him outside, especially when it was so cold.

Jensen went to the door and opened it.

"Jared," Jensen said softly.

Jared did not respond.

"Jared," Jensen said.

He still did not answer. So Jensen walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Jared," Jensen said as he touched his cheek, which was ice cold.

Jared turned and looked at Jensen, with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked worriedly.

"What are you doing out here?" Jared asked.

"Me?" Jensen asked surprised, "What are you doing out here?"

"You should go back inside. It's cold out here," Jared said.

Jensen stared at him shocked. Why was Jared so worried about him? He was the one who had been sitting out there for a long time.

Jensen took his hand and then stood up, pulling Jared with him, or at least trying to.

"Jared, come on, get up," Jensen said.

"No, I just want to sit out here a little longer," he said.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Jensen said.

"Just leave me alone," Jared said, "Like everyone else did."

Jensen was surprised by his statement. Why did he feel alone?

"No, I'm not going to leave you alone," Jensen said as he crouched down in front of Jared, so that he was staring into Jared’s eyes.

"You're not alone, I'm here for you," Jensen said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Jared.

"Now get up, it's freezing out here," Jensen said.

Jared finally stood up. Jensen took his hand and led him into the house and to the couch. Jared’s entire face was red, his whole body freezing, and his teeth were chattering as he began to shake.

Jensen threw another log into the fire and then quickly went over to Jared. He took the blanket off of himself and then wrapped it tightly around Jared.

"We gotta get you warm," Jensen said as he took another blanket and wrapped it around Jared. Jared leaned against Jensen, resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen put his arm around him and rubbed his arm, trying to get him warm again.

After sitting for a while, Jensen heard Jared sniffle. He looked down at Jared and realized that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asked softly, "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Jared said.

"Where?" Jensen asked worriedly.

Jared took Jensen hand and placed it over his heart, "Here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jensen asked quietly, "I'm here to listen if you need to talk."

Jared sat up and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "You don't want to hear about it."

"Why not?" Jensen asked, "You were there for me, so I'm going to be here for you."

Jared was silent for a few minutes; then he began talking.

"I just told my family and my fiancé that I am gay," Jared said. "She was furious. She said I had lied to her, kind of cheated on her because I had been with her all that time without telling her truth."

“Well, was she right?” Jensen asked.

“Well, kind of. I always knew about it, but I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. I really tried to be the best man that I possibly could be for her, I swear I did, but being gay is just a part of me, you know. I can’t deny it. It’s who I am. I guess she is right when she says I am a coward.”

"I'm so sorry Jared," Jensen said.

"We'd been together for six years," Jared said.

"Six years?" Jensen asked surprised.

"Yeah," Jared said.

"Do you still love her?" Jensen asked.

"Yes, of course," Jared said, "It hurts so much because I still love her. She was always there for me. No matter what happened, she would always be there for me, and now she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me."

“You did the right thing Jared. If you were not truly happy with her, if you always kept a part of yourself buried inside, then in the long run, that would destroy both of you. I think you are a brave man to stand up for who you really are.”

Jared turned and looked at Jensen with tears in his eyes. Jensen leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jared.

"It's not your fault Jared," Jensen said.

"Yes it is," he said.

"No, it's not," Jensen said, "You did everything you could, but sometimes it's just not meant to be. That’s just not who you are."

Jared looked up at Jensen, staring into Jensen’s eyes and leaning closer, "What is meant to be?"

"I don't know," Jensen said, "But there's a guy out there who will love you just as much as you will love him."

"Like you," Jared said.

"Uh…n…no, not me," Jensen stuttered as he pulled away from Jared.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Because…," Jensen said.

"Give me one good reason," Jared said as he moved closer again.

"We don't know each other," Jensen said.

"We can get to know each other," Jared said.

"Jared, I'm 30 years old with a 3 year old son. I have no job, while you a famous actor. You're a star," Jensen said, "Two different worlds."

"So," Jared said.

"It wouldn't work," Jensen said, "Besides, I'm not ready for any type of commitment. Right now all that matters is Danny."

"But think about yourself," Jared said, "About what you want."

Jensen knew what he wanted; he wanted Jared. He wanted Jared to hold him, kiss him, and love him. He wanted Jared to be there for him and he wanted to be there for Jared. But that was not what he told Jared.

"I want Danny to be taken care of," Jensen said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Jared said, "I mean, what do you personally want?"

"Nothing," Jensen mumbled as he stood up.

"Jensen, don't lie to yourself," Jared said, "I know what you want."

Jensen turned and looked at him, "You have no idea," And Then he began to walk down the dark hallway back to his room.

Jensen heard Jared’s footsteps coming towards him, but he did not turn around.

"You want someone to love you, and hold you like there's no one else in the world," Jared said, "To kiss you with all their love and passion."

Jensen slowly turned around and looked at Jared.

"I want the same thing," Jared said.

The next thing Jensen knew, Jared was kissing him, while Jensen pulled him as close to him as he could. They began walking down the hallway towards Jared’s room. Once they reached his room, they shut the door.

Jensen was about to object and tell Jared that they could not be together, but then he felt Jared’s soft hands reach underneath his shirt and then rest on his hips. As soon as Jared’s lips captured his again, all rational thoughts left Jensen’s mind.

Soon he was removing Jared's shirt, as Jared did his.

They spent the night softly touching one another, passionately kissing each other, and making love, just like they had wanted since the first time they touched.

****************

Jensen tried to move, but realized he could not. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out why. As soon as he saw Jared's face in front of his, He remembered everything that happened the night before.

Jensen sighed, knowing that soon it would only be a memory, nothing more. He knew nothing more would become of their relationship because he would not let anything else happen. Too much had already occurred. He had given into his insecurities, just wanting to be loved by someone, and as he stared at Jared, he realized that it was wrong for them to be together like that.

Jensen leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Jared’s. Then he took Jared’s arm off from around his waist and put it on his side. After that, he found his clothes, quickly put them on, and went out.

Jensen quietly went back into his room and laid down next to his sleeping son. He looked at the clock, which read 7:23. He knew that Danny would probably be up shortly, so he should get some sleep while he still could.

Jensen closed his eyes, trying not to think of Jared, who laid sleeping down the hall.

****************

Jared opened his eyes, searching the room for Jensen. He was disappointed as he realized that he must have snuck out of the room.

He closed his eyes, thinking of Jensen. He tried to understand him, but he just could not. He thought last night Jensen wanted him just as much as Jared wanted him. He could feel it with every touch and every kiss, but there he was, lying in his bed alone, and he was not so sure anymore. He did not understand why one minute Jensen acted as though he needed him and wanted him, but yet the next minute he would ignore him.

Jared finally decided that he should get up and check on Jensen, just to make sure that he was all right, and to see if he and Jensen could possibly talk about the night before.

In the meanwhile, Jensen was searching the entire room for Danny's things.

"Danny, do you have your puppy?" Jensen asked as he looked under the bed.

"Here Daddy!" Danny said as he pulled Chocolate out from underneath the covers.

"Okay, good," Jensen said, "Hold on to him, because we're going to have to pack him up soon."

"Where we going?" Danny asked.

"To Uncle Josh's, remember?" Jensen said.

"Jared?" Danny asked.

"He's not coming," Jensen said.

"But I wan him too," Danny said, pouting.

"He can't baby," Jensen said, "He has to go back to his own home."

Danny sighed, "Oh, awight."

Jensen neatly folded Danny's clothes and his and then packed them into the one bag that he had brought from the car. Then there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Danny.

Jared slowly opened the door, not sure if Jensen was asleep or not.

Danny smiled as he saw Jared. He stood up on the bed and reached out his arms to Jared.

Once Jared saw that Jensen was awake, he walked in, "Morning buddy!"

He went over to Danny and picked him up. Danny wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jensen ignored Jared as he continued to fold clothes, find Danny's toys, and clean the room so that it would look as though they had never been there.

"Are you hungry?" Jared asked.

"Uh huh," Danny replied.

"Good because there's a bowl of cereal just for you, and a piece of toast," Jared said as he walked out with Danny in his arms.

"Yummy," Danny said, smiling.

Jared went into the kitchen and sat Danny down. He poured the milk and got everything ready for Danny.

"I'll be right back, will you be okay?" Jared asked.

Danny nodded his head up and down as he ate his piece of toast.

"Just yell if you need something," Jared said as he kissed Danny on the top of the head.

Jared then walked down the hall to Jensen's room. He stood in the doorway as Jensen continued to clean the room, and ignore him.

Jared walked in and sat down on the bed.

Jensen knew that Jared was in the room, but he did not feel like talking to him. He felt ashamed for what had happened the night before because he had told himself that he would not let something happen with Jared, but it did, and Jensen knew that the only reason Jared had wanted him the night before was because Jared was vulnerable and he was hurting. Otherwise, Jared would have never wanted to be with him, a stranger.

"Jensen, can we talk?" Jared asked quietly.

Jensen sighed as he looked out the window, his back towards Jared. He could feel Jared's eyes on his back, as though Jared were staring right through him. Finally, Jensen turned around and faced him.

Jared stood up and walked over to Jensen, taking Jensen's hand into his.

Jensen slowly pulled his hand away from him.

"About last night…" Jared began.

"About last night," Jensen interrupted, "I know that it was nothing but a mistake on both of our parts. So I'm just going to forget that it happened, just like you will. There's no commitment for either of us, so when Danny and I leave today, that's the end of it. You won't have to ever think about us again or tell anyone what happened."

Jared stood there shocked at what Jensen had just said. That was not what he was going to tell Jensen. In fact, that was not even what he was thinking.

However, he did not have words to respond to Jensen. He did not know where to begin.

"Daddy!" yelled Danny.

"Excuse me," Jensen said and quickly walked down the hall, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

Jared stood there wanting to run after Jensen and tell him that he was wrong…about everything, that he was not just going to forget about him or what they shared the night before, and he did not want it to be the end; he wanted to continue to get to know Jensen.

However, Jared did not run after Jensen. He could see that Jensen wanted nothing more to do with him.

Jensen walked into the kitchen, seeing Danny eat his cereal.

"Yes baby?" Jensen asked.

"Mo juice pease," Danny said.

"Okay," Jensen said. He took Danny's cup and then poured him more juice into his cup. He then sat down and waited for Danny to finish eating so that he could go get him dressed.

After awhile, Jared walked into the kitchen.

"As soon as Danny finishes eating, I'm going to get him dressed and then we'll be ready to leave," Jensen said.

"Yeah, okay," Jared mumbled.

He was hurt that Jensen seemed so anxious to leave him.

"I'm going to get dressed," Jensen said, and then walked out, not wanting to be in the same room as Jared.

Jensen grabbed the clothes that were lying on the bed and went to change. Once he had changed, he went to go get Danny. When he found him, he and Jared were sitting at the piano playing. Jensen sighed, feeling guilty that Danny had actually become attached to Jared and he was going to take Danny away from him.

"Come on Danny, you have to get dressed," Jensen said.

"One mo song!" Danny said.

"Okay, fine," Jensen said. He sat down on the couch as the two of them played around on the piano.

Jared enjoyed his time with Danny. He could not believe how attached he had become to the little boy. He knew that Danny did not really have a family, so Jared felt that it was important for him to be gentle and caring towards Danny, making sure that Danny knew that Jared cared about him.

"That was one song," Jensen said, as he stood up, "We really need to get going. So come on, let's get you dressed."

Danny pouted.

"Come on Mister," Jensen said as he pulled Danny into his arms and out of Jared's lap.

They went into the room and changed Danny's clothes. He sat on the bed as Jensen tied his shoes. Once Jensen had finished, he picked up the bag and grabbed onto Danny's hand. They walked down the hall.

"We're ready," Jensen said as he looked at Jared who was sitting on the couch.

"You did not even eat," Jared said.

"From here it won't be long till we get to Josh's," Jensen said.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine," Jensen said.

"Okay," Jared said, "Let me just get my jacket and then we can go."

"All right," Jensen said.

Jared got up and went to his room.

Jensen buttoned up Danny's little jacket and put his gloves on his little hands, then zipped up his own jacket.

"Let's go," Jared said as he walked back out with his jacket on.

Jared picked up their bag and then headed towards the door, opening it for Danny and Jensen. Jensen scooped Danny in his arms and walked out of Jared's cabin.

The snow had melted away, but it was still chilly outside. Also, the wind was blowing, making it feel so much colder than it really was.

Jared opened the car door for Jensen, and put their bag in. Jensen got into the car, holding Danny and buckled himself in. Jared closed the door behind Jensen and then went around to his side. He got in, buckled himself, and started his car. He just sat there for a second. He turned and looked at Jensen as though he had something important to say, but then he just shook his head and looked away.

Jensen wanted to ask Jared what that look had meant, what was it that he was going to say, but instead he just looked out the window as they drove off.

Danny talked the entire time they drove. Jensen was very thankful for that because he knew that if it were not for Danny, he and Jared would have been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for a long time.

They first drove back to Jensen's car so Jared could see the mile marker. Then they went into a town called Lytton.

Jared pulled into the parking lot of a small diner.

"I'm sure they have a phone that you can use," Jared said.

"Yeah," Jensen agreed.

The three of them got down. They walked in and sat at one of the booths.

"Can you watch Danny while I call the tow truck and my brother?" Jensen asked.

"Of course," Jared said.

Jensen picked up Danny and sat him next to Jared. He walked to the back of the diner, where the phone was located. He reached into his pocket and found change.

Jensen decided to call Josh first, since he would most likely be worried. After three rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Josh."

"Jensen? Jensen, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you? Are you okay? I've been so worried about you."

"Both Danny and I are fine, Josh."

"What happened?"

"My car broke down and we got caught in the rain. But thankfully someone stopped and helped us. He even let us stay in his cabin."

"What? Some stranger picked you up and you stayed with him? Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry Joshua, he did not do anything but offer us a place to stay."

"I was so worried that you and Danny were hurt."

"We're just fine. And I can't wait to get to your place."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my little brother and my little nephew."

"Well hopefully we'll be there soon. I'm going to call the tow truck now and then we'll be on our way to your house."

"If anything goes wrong, you call, or if you need money, anything…just call me."

"We'll be all right, but if I do need anything I will call."

"All right then, I'll see you soon. Love you bro."

"Bye Josh. Love you too."

Jensen hung up and then looked in the directory so that he could call a tow truck.

"Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, I'd like two hamburgers and a shake," Jared replied.

"All right, your order will be ready soon," the waitress said as she walked away.

"Jared?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," Jared responded.

"You come with us?" asked Danny as he looked up at Jared.

Jared smiled, "No, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Yes you can," Danny said, "Daddy like you."

'I'm not too sure about that,' thought Jared.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I have to go back to my own home," Jared said.

"No, you stay," Danny said.

"I wish I could," Jared said.

Jensen hung up the phone and went to go sit back down. Just as he walked up to their table, a waitress was putting two plates down along with a shake.

"Thank you," Jared said, as the waitress walked away.

Jensen sat down.

"I ordered you a hamburger," Jared said, "And a shake for Danny."

"Thanks," Jensen said quietly as he tried not to look at Jared. He began to cut up his hamburger so he could feed Danny.

"Come here Danny," Jensen said.

"No," Danny said.

"Yes," Jensen said, "Come here so I can feed you."

"No, I stay wit Jared," Danny said.

"No, you let Jared eat," Jensen said as he stood up to get Danny, "Now come here."

"No," Danny said. He then turned and dug his little body into Jared's chest, wrapping his little arms around Jared's chest with his tiny fingers clutching onto Jared's shirt.

"Danny," Jensen said, "Come on."

Danny just shook his head 'no'.

"It's okay," Jared said, "I'll feed him."

Jensen sighed, "Are you sure? You don't mind?"

"Yeah, it's no problem," Jared said.

Jensen sat back down and Danny smiled.

Jensen put Danny's food on Jared's plate and then began to eat, while watching Jared and Danny.

Jensen could not believe that Danny had refused to come to him; he had never done that before. He had never wanted to stay with someone else. He looked so content sitting in Jared's arms, and Jensen felt guilty, knowing that he would be taking him away from Jared.

After they had finished eating, a man came in who had the tow truck. Jensen pulled Danny into his arms and went over to him, along with Jared. He told the man where his car was and the man left.

Jared and Jensen sat on a bench watching Danny and waiting for the man to return with Jensen's car in tow. Danny was sitting by a tree playing with his little toy truck.

"So did you get a hold of your brother?" Jared asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jensen answered.

"That's good," Jared said.

"Yeah," Jensen replied.

And that was the end of their non-existent conversation. For about another 20 minutes, Jared and Jensen just sat in an awkward silence.

Finally, the man arrived with Jensen's broken car.

Jensen went over and picked up Danny and the two of them got into Jared's truck, with the tow truck following behind.

Jensen stared at Jared as they drove to Josh's house. Jensen was longing to tell Jared how much he was going to miss him. Jensen wanted to tell Jared how much he meant to Jensen and that he appreciated Jared for listening to his problems. But most of all, Jensen wished that he could tell Jared that he loved him, but he realized that it was too late, somehow their moment had passed them by.

About 45 minutes later, they had arrived at Josh's house.

They got out as the guy who had towed Jensen's car came up to them. Before the guy could even ask, Jared had pulled out his wallet to pay him.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked.

"Paying him," Jared said.

"No, I can't let you do that," Jensen said.

"Do you have the money?" Jared asked expectantly.

"No, but…" Jensen began.

"All right then," Jared said.

He finished paying the guy and then he left.

"I'll pay you back," Jensen said to Jared.

"You don't have to," Jared said.

"But I'm going to," Jensen said.

"No, you're not," Jared said, "I won't let you."

Jensen sighed, frustrated with Jared.

"Daddy," Danny said as he pointed towards Joshua's house.

"What?" Jensen asked.

"Look," Danny said. Jensen then turned and looked to where he had pointed.

Jensen smiled as he saw Joshua and his wife, Leigh, walk outside.

"Jensen!" yelled Joshua.

Jensen put Danny down and ran towards his brother as Joshua embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"God, I've missed you so much," Joshua said.

"I missed you too Josh," Jensen said.

"Hey Jensen," Leigh said as she also hugged Jensen, "It's so good to see you."

Jensen smiled, "I could not be happier to see you and Josh."

"Well where's my nephew?" asked Joshua.

"Oh, Danny," Jensen said. He turned around and found Danny safely hidden behind Jared's leg with his little arms wrapped around Jared.

"Come here son," Jensen said as he walked over to Jared.

"No," Came Danny's muffled reply.

Jensen knelt down next to Danny, "Baby, it's just my brother and his wife. They're your Uncle and Auntie."

Danny slowly peeked out from behind Jared's leg. Both Joshua and Leigh waved at him as they smiled.

"See, they just want to say hi," Jensen said.

Danny then looked up at Jared, looking for some sort of reassurance.

Jared smiled down at him, "It's okay buddy. Go say hi."

Danny looked from Joshua to Jared, deciding what he should do. Then he grabbed onto Jared's pant leg as he began to walk towards Joshua.

Jared smiled as he followed Danny.

Once Danny was close enough to Joshua, he stopped, remaining attached to Jared.

Jared then decided he should introduce himself, hoping Danny would follow his example.

"Hi, I'm Jared," he said as he stuck his hand out.

Joshua smiled as he shook Jared's hand, "Nice to meet you Jared, I'm Joshua."

Then Jared looked down at Danny, "Say hello."

Danny still stayed close to Jared, holding onto his pant leg with one hand, but he stuck his other hand out, just like Jared had.

Joshua smiled; glad to be meeting his nephew. He bent down to look at Danny and shook Danny's little hand.

"Hi, I'm your Uncle Josh," he said.

"Hi. I Danny," the little boy replied.

"It's good to meet you," Joshua said, happily, "Is it all right if I pick you up?"

Danny stared at Josh for a little while, before he slowly let go of Jared and walked into Josh's arms.

Joshua picked Danny up and hugged him. Afterwards, he introduced him to Leigh.

"Wow, you're a big boy," Leigh said, "How old are you?"

"Tree," Danny said, smiling.

Jensen watched as Danny and Leigh continued to talk. Jared made his way over to him.

Both were quiet as they leaned against the car, until finally, Jared spoke.

"Jensen, please don't let this be the end," Jared said, quietly.

"The end of what, Jared?" Jensen questioned bitterly, "There was never a beginning."

"Last night was not a beginning?" Jared asked, somewhat angrily.

"No. It was a mistake," Jensen stated, and then stood up to walk away, not wanting to hear anything else that Jared had to say, knowing that he was lying to Jared and to himself.

But as he walked away, Jared caught his arm. He pulled Jensen to him and captured Jensen's lips with his. Jensen was so shocked that he did not have time to react. All he could think was that he loved Jared.

Within those few seconds, Jensen snapped back into reality, pushing Jared away from him.

"Just a mistake," Jensen whispered, trying not only to convince Jared, but himself also.

Jensen turned away from Jared, heading towards Danny. As he did, Josh came up to him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jensen said, "Just fine."

Josh looked at Jensen carefully, "We'll talk later."

"Sure," Jensen said.

Joshua pointed towards Jared, "Is he the one that gave you a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Jensen said.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go talk to him," Josh said.

"All right," Jensen said.

Jared watched as Jensen walked away. He knew that Jensen was lying; it was not a mistake. He could hear it in Jensen's voice that he did not mean it, and when he kissed Jensen, he felt Jensen let go and get lost in the kiss. He knew that Jensen felt something, just like he had.

"Hi Jared," Joshua said as he approached him.

"Hey," Jared said.

"I just want to thank you for taking care of my brother and nephew," Joshua said, grateful.

"Oh, you're welcome," Jared said. If Joshua only knew how much Jared really did care for them.

"I was so worried about them," Joshua said.

"Well now you don't have to be worried. They'll be safe with you," Jared said, wishing that instead Jensen and Danny would be safe with him.

"Yeah," agreed Josh, "But Danny seems like he's grown very attached to you."

Jared smiled, "Yeah, he's a great little boy. I'm truly going to miss him."

"And Jensen?" asked Joshua.

"What about Jensen?" questioned Jared.

"Will you miss him too?" Joshua inquired.

Jared sighed, "Yeah, I'll miss him too." More than he'll ever know, thought Jared sadly.

Joshua looked at Jared strangely, not understanding his tone of voice.

"Josh, can you do me a favor?" Jared asked.

"Sure," Joshua said.

"Can you give me your number?" he asked, "So that I can keep in touch with Danny and Jensen."

"Yeah, okay," he said.

They went to Jared's car and found a pen and piece of paper.

Afterwards, the two of them walked up to Danny, Leigh, and Jensen.

"Um…I'm going to go now," Jared said.

"It was very nice meeting you," Leigh said.

"You too," Jared said as he shook her hand along with Josh's.

"Jared, Jared," Danny said as he leaned towards Jared.

Jared smiled as he took him into his arms as Leigh let go.

"Hey buddy," Jared said, happily.

"Don't go," Danny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home," Jared said.

"No. You stay," argued Danny.

"I can't," Jared said.

"Yes huh," Danny said. "Stay wit me an Daddy."

It broke Jensen's heart as he watched Danny argue with Jared. He felt guilty that Jared was leaving, but yet, he wanted to do the same thing Danny was. He wanted to beg him to stay. He needed him to remain there, for the same reason that Danny did, so that they would not be alone, but instead loved and taken care of.

Sure they had Josh and his wife, but it would not be the same. With Danny and Jared, Jensen felt that his family was complete. Danny had another father figure and Jensen had someone who would love both of them. Everything inside Jensen was telling him to hold onto Jared and never let go, but his head told him otherwise.

Jared's eyes began to tear up, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"You can," Danny said as he began to cry.

"Come here baby," Jensen said as he tried to take Danny from Jared.

Danny refused to let go of Jared. Eventually though, Jared pried Danny off and gave him to Jensen. Danny then put his arms around Jensen and rested his head on Jensen's shoulder as he cried.

"Daddy, tell Jared stay," Danny cried.

"He has to go home to his own family," Jensen said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to come visit," Jared said, staring at Jensen, looking for some sign that it would be okay to visit. He felt a little relieved as Jensen spoke his next words.

"Yeah, this isn't forever," Jensen said, not believing the words he had spoken.

In his heart, Jensen was hoping that it would not be forever, that it would only be temporary, that someday Jared and he would meet again. But his mind was saying that that goodbye was their last, Jared would never come back.

"Yeah," agreed Jared, hoping Jensen had meant what he said.

"Otay," Danny sniffled, "But I wan you stay now."

Jared chuckled, "I know."

Jensen then gave Danny to Leigh, as he walked Jared to his car.

Once they reached the car, Jared wrapped Jensen in his arms, whispering, "It was not a mistake, Jensen. I love you."

He gave Jensen a quick kiss on the cheek and placed something in Jensen's hand. He climbed into his car, waving goodbye to Danny.

Jensen opened the piece of paper to find Jared's number written on it.

Jensen looked up to say goodbye one last time, but it was too late, Jared was all ready gone.

"I know it was not a mistake," Jensen whispered as he began to cry, "Because I love you too."


End file.
